Green and Purple
by RemingtonSteele224
Summary: Mindy Mccready has been abroad for five years. She's changed. She's older. But she's alone. When destruction hits close to home she is forced back to her hometown. Based on the comics
1. A long way from home

Author note :This is my first ever fanfic. I adore kick-ass both in movies and in comics and I just wanted to write something about the comic book counterparts of Dave and Mindy. I also want to say that I am a huge fan of authors :skca54, Makokam and Marx 810. I've taken some liberties with this fic like Dave and Mindy's age as well as some movies and comics that hadn't come out at the time of this fic. Enjoy and let me know how you like it.

San Paolo 2016

The man was bleeding heavily from the open gut wound that exposed his intestines. He was lying on the floor trying not to lose consciousness as twenty of his friends lay besides him dead.

The figure of a seventeen-year-old girl that was wearing what appeared to be a Halloween costume stood beside him.

"Well Rodrigo, I hope that teach some manners".

Rodrigo kept on bleeding, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets

"When a girl tells you to stop pushing guns, you should just listen, pack it in and get the fuck out of country or open a Beaty salon".

"Get fucked!" Rodrigo yelled

"Especially if that girl is a hero by the name of Hit Girl". Hit Girl grinned at him. "Thanks for the wish btw. It has been too long."

"Please!!!"

"What was that cunt? "

"Please", the man repeated, "I need a doctor"

Hit Girl laughed, pulling out a fragmentation grenade from behind her cape.

"Meet Dr Frag..." she pulled the pin and climbed up to the window

"He is gonna take good care of you." She released the lever and jumped out of the warehouse throwing the grenade at the screaming criminal ignoring his screams. A few seconds later the whole warehouse went up on flames.

'Time to call it a night' she thought.

" Taking out a whole gun ring sure works up an appetite." It took Hit Girl 2 hours to return to her safe house and start eating her way through her chicken left overs from the other night. After she was full she took off her purple and black suit, her white gloves, the boots, the wig, the cape held by a padlock as well as her Kevlar and mask. She was Mindy McCreary again.

She was traveling abroad for almost 5 years now dealing death to the cancers of society around the globe. However she missed New York. She missed her mother. She missed Dave

She laid in bed thinking about him.

"Dave..."

Her tears started to run down her cheeks like all the other nights when she would think about it.

"Silly boy. That means we can't loose." she repeated, reliving the last night she ever saw him. That was a shit thing to say as her last choice of words. She wanted to hug him for saving her. Dave had crossed the line that night. He had killed to protect her. He had driven his baton into the brains of the fat fuck that was going to kill her. And he did it without any hesitation. She was about to thank him for it when she heard him talking to his girlfriend, promising her that he would give up the hero stuff. She didn't tell him but she was angry at him at the moment and she didn't gave him any real parting words. Looking back she hated herself for it.

"God I miss you." she tearfully said

"I am right here sweet thing"

Mindy shot up, and immediately went to the defensive as she saw the green form of Kick-Ass in her safehouse. For a half a second she felt a wave of happiness before pulling out a thirty eight caliber revolver and shooting Kick-Ass in the stomach.

Kick-Ass sunk to his knees, covered in blood, unable to take the pain.

"Mmmmindyyy" he managed to say still holding his wound.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" she roared hitting the bridge of his nose with the bud of her pistol until she heard a satisfying cracking sound.

"Jesus you fucking bitch!!" Kick-Ass yelled as he fell to his back sobbing.

"Why the fuck did you wear that costume asshole??!! She demanded. She was boiling with rage.

" I.. Am... Dave Mindy... "

There was another cracking sound and soon enough Kick-Ass had a broken thumb

" Jesus Fuckin Christ!!! "

" Mention that name again, and I'll strangle you with your own fucking guts. Now who sent you?"

Kick-Ass just squirmed. Mindy took off his mask and searched his pockets only to find a syringe which she then threw in the trash.

She glared at the Italian looking man and she whispered

" Dave isn't Italian and he doesn't carry cyanide, so you're a hitman who took the time to dress in the Kick-Ass costume I keep in my relic closet. Question is why?"

The man started smiling

" My name is Paul, and I am sent by the Goddess, she wanted you dead but she wanted you to die with a happy memory"

Mindy pulled on a shirt and a pear of jeans before looking at the maggot again.

"Who the fuck is the Goddess?" she asked.

The man smiled again

"She's the only one that found you here, and the one who is gonna kill you, your boyfriend and your whore of a mother" he said finally drowning in his own blood

"What??!!!" Mindy screamed as she grabbed the wanna-be Kick-Ass and started shaking him

"What the fuck did you just say???"

The man was barely alive. He whispered:" That is if they're not already dead". Then he died.

Mindy was on auto pilot she placed a block of C-4 on the walls and got out of the safehouse taking with her a 50-cal ammo cace. In it she had a 9 mm berreta cheetah some passports and some money for tickets and cab fare. When she was 1 mile away she detonated the C-4 watching her safehouse turn to ash. Then she looked at the way of the airport.

"Lets go home"


	2. Old grounds, new problems

Author note : I should also hint that this fanfic is full on sex and murder. Once it gets going, that is...

Also please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes as English is my second language. Anyways, on with the show

Chapter 2:Old grounds, new problems

As soon as Mindy stepped foot out of the airport, she was cranky; she didn't bring her Hit Girl suit with her, she had little money left, only a handgun with one clip for protection and she was about 20 minutes away from the nearest safe house.

'Well at least I can gear up there' she thought.

It's not like I don't have like a dozen safe houses scattered throughout New York.

But first thing is first. I have to get a cab she thought.

Fifteen minutes later, she was all out of money and standing at the New York Cemetery. She had something of a ritual, even when she was abroad to visit Big Daddy's grave and leave some roses. His favorite flower. In some ways he was such a softee. She smiled.

The last two years however she hadn't been able to visit due to her business with all the cocksucking douchebags throughout the world. And it wasn't just about her father.

Last two years she had been so busy that she had completely forgotten to check on Dave and her mother.

Not that they would complain or anything. She never allowed herself to be seen. She just made sure that no one was in any danger.

Of course her mother was fine, and Dave had even moved in with his slut of a girlfriend...

Whoa.. Whoa.. Whoa!!!

Hold the fucking phone Mindy!! Slut? What the fuck!??! Are you jealous? No no no no no no no, she couldn't be. She hadn't spoken to Dave for over five years. She was just his friend if you even can call her that. She shook her head as if to put her thoughts in order...

"Maybe I did need professional help." she said outloud. She hadn't noticed that she reached he father's grave. Talk about get lost in thought... Except it wasn't there. Damon's McCready s tombstone was not there... And there wasn't even a body... Just an empty pit. She kneeled down. Warm tears flooded her eyes. A swarm of emotions filled her to the core. Anger, question, sorrow and at last, wrath. The city could not have done this, Daddys grave was payed for in advance for twenty years at least. Some goddamn criminal had done this. They already knew she was Hit Girl, it wouldn't take a genius to find who her father was... Especially now that she wasn't in NY anymore.

Well, they fucked with the wrong dead guy. She was seething with rage she made a mental note to look into it further when she had settled in and geared up. "Whoever did this is gonna fucking pay daddy. I promise. Sleep tight".

With that she left the cemetery. She had to walk

Stupid fucking bitch, you should have brought more money. After an hour of tedious walking she reached a diner. Her throat was burning and without thinking about it she walked in.

She sat in a booth and a waiter was with her within seconds.

"Hi, I don't have the money to pay for it, but can ask for a glass of water?"

The waiter smiled.

"sure thing"

"Kind of dead in here huh?" Mindy said looking at the empty diner. The only voice that could be heard apart from the two of them was, the news anchorman, from the turned on shitty TV.

" Yes well, the majority of my clients were scumbags. You know, lowlives". The waiter said placing a glass and a pitcher of water in front of Mindy.

"and you know once the vigilante started doing his thing a couple of years back, well I've been short on the client base department. Not that I mind though."

"What vigilante?" Mindy asked as she downed an enormous glass of water.

"Seriously? Were you leaving under a rock or something?" He asked. Mindy just gave him a stern look and he immediately got his hands up in a waving motion.

" OK, OK sorry, bad joke."

"You were saying?" Mindy continued.

" Right couple of years back a new vigilante came into town, not much is known about him apart from his name, and his headwear."

"Headwear?"

"Yeah he's wearing a green and yellow mask".

Mindy almost fell off her chair. She wanted to pose the obvious question really badly. However, she asked another one.

"and his name?"

"Kick Ass 2"

"oh you have to be fucking kidding me!" she exclaimed.

The waiter laughed "I know right? Horrible name. I wonder what the real kick-ass would say."

Mindy couldn't help herself.

"you mean it's not possible to be the first guy? You know, the one that had his identity reavealed on Facebook?" she pressed. She couldn't help it she needed to know Dave was safe.

"Nah not in a million years."

"You sound very sure about it."

" I am. The original Kick-Ass was someone who wanted to stop crime. That's what Kick-Ass 2 is all about. However there is one difference between the two."

Mindy felt like she was missing out on a joke. "Spit it out all ready!" she pushed while shaking in her chair.

The waiter looked her in the eyes.

"The new guy is fucking merciless. The authorities always find the bodies either hacked to pieces or unrecognizable from bullets". With that he took the pitcher and returned to the kitchen. Mindy was at a loss for words. It couldn't have been Dave. Dave didn't kill. For fucks sake he was a cop. Granted there were cops that killed but Dave didn't believe in killing unless it was absolutely necessary. Then her name crept back into her head;the Godess. She could be a sick bitch terminating he competition, while framing Kick-Ass at the same time. She needed to find Dave. He was a cop he could use his connections to find out who that cunt was. She also had missed him terribly not that she would ever tell him that. Or that she imagined him sleeping next to her when... GET A FUCKIN GRIP MINDY!! GOD WHERE THE FUCK HAD THAT COME FROM?!

Her train of thought interrupted, when the anchorman on the TV said something that made her blood freeze in her veins.

"This just in, various explosions occurs throughout New York just now. Our cameras bring you this horrifying footage".Mindy couldn't keep her eyes of the screen. Not because of the fire. Not because of the carnage. Not because of the bodies. But because she recognized every single location. She identified each building as one of her safe houses. All her safehouses. Even the one with the under ground cave. They were gone. All of them. Turned to ash. And then the next building... But that wasn't one of her safehouses. It was a house. A burned down house. Dave's house. The one he was leaving before he moved in with his girlfriend.

Before the news report ended, she was out of there running down the street with one location. Dave's girlfriend.


	3. Long overdue

Chapter 3

Long overdue

Mindy felt really awkward standing outside Valerie's apartment. It was kind of weird. But she also HAD to ensure that Dave was safe. She rang the door bell. It took forever for the bitch to open up.

Valerie opened the door wearing her pajamas.

"Have you got any idea what time it is?" she growled

Mindy, don't punch her in the face, don't punch her in the face, don't punch her in the face...

"Hi, sorry for the late of the hour, I'm a friend of Dave's and I need to know if he's OK. Please it's an emergency"

Valerie looked Mindy up and down and then turned red.

" So you're his new fuck toy?! Is this how he gets back at me?! I didn't know he likes them young..." she screamed.

" What the fuck! What are you talking about?!"

Mindy countered.

She really wanted to put a nine millimeter slug in that cunt's skull

" Whatever!" Vallery retorted. "Anyway that asshole doesn't live here anymore! Good riddance! I hope you give him hepatitis."

She said and slammed the door shut.

Mindy really wanted to rip of her heart through her mouth and stuff it back in her chest through her ass.

What a fucking bitch, she thought. Then a wave of strange happiness flooded her;Dave was no longer with that slut. She couldn't stop giggling or smiling as she left the apartment block. But why was she so happy? She couldn't have a crush on Dave. She JUST FELT ... Fuck, she didn't know how to describe it. She needed a distraction fast. She remembered that the deserted parking lot was something like a meeting place for drug dealers so that where she ended up going. Nothing like some killing to get those crazy thoughts out of her head.

When she arrived she was almost certain she hadn't been lucky, las no one showed up for at least an hour but then she heard cars coming into the underground garage. She readied her berreta cheetah and took cover behind some vehicles.

First came the buyers. Ten of them, easy enough. Then the pushers. Eleven of them. 'This is going to be fun' she smiled.

Then it happened. An EMP grenade fried the lights. Then the back of the top buyer's head came apart . Pow! Then the next one. Bang! All of them drew their guns and started firing blindly in all directions. She could start picking them off one by one, but Mindy really wanted to see who was causing this, although she had an idea. Not to mention she was enjoying the carnage way to much to move a single finger.

Then some asshole popped a flair and Mindy caught glimpses of a shape holding two big blades ripping through the unfortunate drug dealers like they were paper. They didn't stand a chance. Hands where cut off, throats were ripped out, flesh got ripped apart by hollow points... When the lights came back on.. There was a real blood bath going on in the deserted parking lot. Most of the shit bags where horribly mutilated, butchered actually lying on the floor. The only live ones where a barely alive man on the floor with his chest cavity torn open, two fatsos that cowered behind a car and a man with a mask. A green and yellow mask.

Mindy was holding her berreta breathlessly watching what had just happened.

The masked man was wearing black combat boots, military cargo pants laced with Kevlar, black leather jacket zipped up on top of which came the armor that looked like type 3 body armor, a black trench coat similar to what Big Daddy used to wear and of course the mask which was actually a Dev-Tac Ronin helmet painted green with yellow Lenses. Another strange fact is that the bulletproof helmet had drawn on teeth. Huge drawn on teeth, that were part of a wicked smile. His blades were an 8 and a half inch bowie knife, as well as a 6 inch cold steel trench knife. As for firearms the vigilante carried a Sig Sauer P226 handgun with a threaded barrel, holstered on his right hip, as well as a double barreled sawed-off shotgun in an off-hand holster. Mindy couldn't help but to drule, seeing equipment like this. And the way he killed them all... God such a fucking turn on! 'Focus Mindy!' She mentally screamed to herself. 'You might still have to kill him'. She resumed watching.

The vigilante finally spoke crushing the windpipe of the fallen man with his boot. His voice was altered by a voice changer.

"When you do bad things you will be punished" He said as he started walking towards the two fat bastards.

"Try to avoid it, run from it... Punishment arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say... I AM". The men opened fire but he just whipped out his sawed off shotgun and blew the first one's head clean off before blowing the other one's arm off at the elbow.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh FUUUUUUUUUCKKKK" the fat one screamed as he fell to his back watching his shooter reloading his gun and holstering it. " what the fuck are you!??"

"Oh I have many names for people like you... DEATH,REAPER, KILLER, VIGILANTE. But nowadays... They just call me Kick-Ass 2.0"

Kick Ass then pulled a grenade. "Which car did you arrived in motherfucker?"

"Th- the yellow one" said the bastard while pointing at the car about 20 yards from them.

Kick ass grabbed him and dragged him to the car. " So this is the car with the drugs, right?" he asked.

"Yes man please!!"

" Are the drugs still incide?" he asked still waving the grenade. The grenade was all green with a yellow smiley face painted in front of it.

Fatso nodded. "Yeah man every grain! It's all yours! Please let me go!"

"Good." Kick-Ass said as he shoved him in the car, pulled the pin from the grenade. "You know what they say:If you have to go..." he chunk the grenade in the car and walked away "... Go with a SMILE" . The car exploded into flames. Mindy watched as Kick-Ass walked to the other buyers car and took a briefcase, she assumed it was money, as he was walking away.

"Hold on a fucking minute! " she yelled.

Kick-Ass didn't turn around but he did stop.

"Fuck off little girl, I'm in no mood for fans"

Mindy was fuming.

"Hey assface I'm not a fan girl of any vigilante!! I'm Hit Girl". Kickass still wasn't turning around. "Sure you are." There was a metal sound as a bullet was deflected by the back of his helmet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, or the next one will go in your tunk!"

He turned around dropping the briefcase. 'only one individual would still use this God forsaken word' he thought. "Did you say 'tunk?"

Mindy interrupted him. "Yeah fuckass, what where you sent into a retard school or where you born like this?"

She aimed for his head but he started pulling some straps of the back of his mask." That fucking sewer of a mouth..." He pushed a button from his utility belt and it must have deactivated the voice changer. That was a right guess as he then spoke.

" Mindy?... Is that really you? " He asked, opening up his lenses with another push of a button.

Mindy lowered the weapon and finally let it fall to the ground as she stared into his blue eyes. He hadn't removed his helmet but she could make out the eyes.The eyes and his voice... she could hear his true voice... A voice she could recognize among thousands others. The voice and eyes, of her best and only friend.

"Dave! Oh shit."

They both run at each other and Mindy thought she would never reach him, but she did, and before she knew it she was in his arms, being hugged tightly and hugging him back. She was lost for words. Then again she didn't want to say anything or do anything other than staying tightly wrapped in the embrace. An embrace she didn't want to break.

However they did have to get out of here so it was Dave who broke it.

"Come on Hit Girl" he said as he picked up the brief case

Mindy couldn't she his mouth but she was certain he was smiling. She herself was fighting off her own smile, but there was no need to let Dave know of that... Not yet anyway.

She quickly picked up her pistol and ran after Kick-Ass who was opening a garage door just enough so they could squeeze through.

Once they were out Kick - Ass got into an old beat up Ford.

"Really?" Mindy exclaimed.

"It's not mine" Kick-Ass chuckled as she got into the passenger sit. "one of the dead fucks was nice enough to leave this right outside the parking lot."

"Oh.. Good thinking..."

They drove for about 20 minutes through dark side roads and then Dave got out of the car. He gave the case to Mindy and then took something like a pistol from an inner pocket of his heavy coat.

"What the fuck is that?" Mindy said closely examining the strange pistol.

Dave just chuckled "Hold on to me. Tight."

Mindy did as she was told with a questioning look on her face. Dave had to lower himself in order for her to grab onto his shoulders

"Still short I see."

"Shut up..."

He pulled the trigger and a thin wire was ejected from the barrel which hanged onto the roof of the building with some kind of hook.

"No fucking way!! A goddamn grappling hook?! Why didn't I had one of those... Where did you get it?"

"All in good time" he chuckled.

"Oh come oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" She screamed as they ascended with very high speed.

When they where on the rooftop she stopped screaming and started taking in huge lung fulls of air.

"You... Mother... Fucking... CUUUNTTT!!" She screamed.

"Come on" he said as he jumped across the rooftop to a smaller building.

Mindy followed without problem. "At least you didn't go pussy on me this time." She teased.

"Touche" Dave said while descending from the fire escape of the building with Mindy on his heels.

Once they were down they crossed the dark road and went in an apartment complex. They took the elevator up to the third floor. Mindy was burning with questions. But the would have to wait.

They stopped in front of the door with the number 22.A green door.

Dave produced a key from one of his ammo pouches.

"Where the fuck are we? She asked.

Dave opened the door before looking at her

" Home " he answered.

Author's note :Well here we are. From the next chapter, things will begin to fire up. Please let me know how you like it


	4. Home

Chapter 4

Home

Mindy was practically skipping as she went in Dave's apartment. She was so happy, he was not only alive but also knew how to handle himself. Once inside she stared at what Dave had done with the place. It was rather big and as far she could see, it had a really nice balcony with an incredible view. The kitchen was facing the living room which was painted white, with a 50-inch TV mounted on the wall. There was a small coffee table as well as a couch and a black armchair. A bookcase was visible at the far corner of the room. Just beside the balcony glass door, there was a yellow and red jukebox. Above it three framed movie posters. On the right was 'Mandy' with Nicolas Cage, in the center was 'the Taxi Driver' and on the left the original "Godzilla king of the monsters" . She closed the door realizing that it was bulletproof and turned at Dave. He took of his trench coat and dumped it on the couch.

" Make yourself comfortable, I need to get out of this thing. "

Before Mindy could respond he was gone down the hallway. She took a stroll through the living room and stopped at the bookcase. Half of it was packed with comic books. Mindy chuckled,of course Dave would be reading comic books. Herself too. She loved comics, maybe she could borrow some of his to read. She took out some of them and realized that all of them were ultra violent. The Punisher Max, A History Of Violence, Lobo, SIN CITY just to name a few. Not that she minded of course. She relished the carnage since she was 8. But knowing Dave was reading exclusively these comic books made her feel all giddy incide.

'Maybe this is where he based his moves', she thought while smiling. Then she moved to the other half and she almost dropped the comic books she was holding. The other half of the book case was a plethora of books about dissection, torture, interrogation and guns. Anything from how - to - kill books to recipes for various poisons.

Also guidebooks about explosives and homade traps to more normal book authors like Nicolo Machiaveli and Sun Tzu. Mindy was ecstatic to find there were also a shit load of books about guns and all sorts of blades. She felt something weird at the pit of her stomach, a feeling that was strange but also pleasant ;what the fuck? Before she could think about anything else Dave walked in the room. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue hawaiian shirt.

"Fucking really dude? A fucking hawaiian shirt? You do know it's the middle of the fucking winter right?" she said laughing her ass off. Dave started laughing too. " I know, I know it looks ridiculous but for some reason I really like these shirts."He said sitting down on the couch. Mindy put the comic books back and joined him.

" Fuck, I missed you Mindy... "he said. Mindy knew Dave well. Well enough, to know when he was lying. That being said, he wasn't lying now. In fact he was being as sincere as she had seen him since that departing hug all those years ago. And that filled her with happiness. Perhaps she was a little too happy. But Dave didn't have to know that.

" Right back at you big boy." She said trying to sound casual but failing miserably. She wanted to jump up and hug him. But she held her herself back and took in Dave's new look.

Dave was fairly muscular but still a little skinny, his hair was cut fairly short on his scalp and shaven clean around his head. He wasn't wearing any glasses, but contacts which just showcased his beautiful eyes and she could make out a tattoo in his right inner arm. There was also a scar that went down his right eye and his cheek, stopping above his upper lip.

As expected, Mindy couldn't resist. "Dude! You got a tattoo??". Dave just laughed and pulled his sleeve up exposing the whole thing.

"It's a tactical bowie knife." he elaborated. Mindy grabbed his arm inspecting the tattoo up close, like a dog sniffing for food.

"It kind of reminded me of you". He said. "You always had a knack for blades".

Mindy's eyes bulged and she looked at him. "OK, I'm sooooo calling bullshit on this one. You did NOT get a tattoo in my honor." Then she smiled "And from what I show tonight, you seemed to favor a few blades yourself" she quipped.

Dave shrugged." Well I thought it was high time to try out the big boy weapons. Also I didn't got that tattoo for you. I have done other things in your honor. "

" We're putting a pin on that... Right now I have questions and no answers" she said grinning .

"... Questions about you. Fill me in." she said beaming even more. God, she would love him to fill her in a more fun way... MINDY!! Focus! Fuck, you need to keep yourself under control.

"OK, ask away." a grinning Dave said.

"What's with the scar?"

"It was 2 years back, I was still wearing the old suit and I was trying to stop 3 rapists. They pulled knives, I pulled my batons... Turns out the wetsuit is not knife proof as one of them slashed my face like a fucking salami." Mindy couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

" The cunts? ", she asked.

Dave grinned in a way that Mindy had not seen before. It was almost like Dave was enjoying these memories, dispatching enemies with ease, being completely in control. It kind of turned her on. No... It turned her on big time. She crossed her legs and started waving her hand up and down in a vain effort to cool down her face.

"How?"

"Broken necks."

"Wow Dave, I'm actually impressed, you are not a pussy anymore... Which brings me to my next question..."

Dave cut her off. "Tell you what, we both really tired and it's really late, like two in the morning, how about we get some sleep and we continue this, over hot coffee and breakfast."

"What!"

"Come on Mindy you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Don't make me hit yaaaaaaahhh..."

Mindy screamed as Dave pulled her into a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mindy couldn't believe he had done that. She would rip his eyes through their sockets if she wasn't so damn comfortable. Dammit she hated being proven wrong." I'll get you for that you asshole... Right after I have a little nap." She said getting more comfortable in his lap. Dave chuckled and carried her through the hallway and into the bedroom. He placed her on his bed, drew the sheets on top of her and quietly left the room.

God, she had changed. She wasn't any taller but she had filled up, she had lovely curves and an amazing ass. Holly fuck, was she hot. Like smoking hot. Dave knew, she would probably rip his balls off, if she knew what he was thinking, but as long as he was just thinking it there was pretty much nothing she could do about it. He was so happy. Mindy was back and, as far as he knew, was here to stay.

She wouldn't be so pleased once she found out what he had done, but that could wait. He just crushed into the couch and in seconds was out like a light.

Two hours later

Dave woke up having a rather hard problem... He got up and headed down the hallway.

Mindy woke up feeling very thirsty, no pun intended. She quickly scanned the room. She was lying in a king sized bed with black sheets and pillow cases. She could also make out a night stand with a rather big book on it. It read BIBLE. She rolled her eyes, the same eyes which expertly located a desk with two fanco figurines. She couldn't help herself... She got up and turned on the desk lamp. The light illuminated more of the room and desk. The figurines were the Comedian and the killer from the Wanted comic. She chuckled.

She then turned off the light and made her way to the kitchen. She noticed the blankets on the couch. Dave had slept there in order to give her space. She would have to talk to him about that, but where was he? She noticed a door down the hallway with light coming out from the gap between the door and the floor. Despite her mind screaming her NO, her body had a mind of its own and she glued her eye to the keyhole. She almost lost her balance when she saw what was taking place at the other place of the door. Dave was shirtless. God this was hot. He wasn't huge but he had well defined muscles on his torso and hands

Mindy's mouth started watering up. She could no longer suppress her naughty thoughts. She could not tear herself away from the keyhole as she was witnessing all the action. Dave was all sweaty, and for good reason ;Mindy's gaze traced Dave's hands in his boxer. His head was tilted back, he's eyes wide shut as his hands were going to town. Mindy was breathing as heavily as he was . God, she wished he had taken his cock out, instead of stroking it in his boxers. Fuck , she couldn't take it any longer. She slipped one hand into her panties and started rubbing her dripping cunt. Fuck, it was so good... She wanted to scream as she rubbed her pussy even faster, she wanted to throw open the door and just pounce on him and screw him silly. She felt like such a slut but she didn't give a shit...this just felt amazing. Her eyes widened as Dave let out a long grunt and he climaxed, shooting semen on his stomach. That was the last straw. Mindy run into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She was so so horny. She ripped of her clothes and she dove into the black bed. She immediately closed her eyes and fed two fingers into her starving pussy. "That's right Dave, fuck me..." she mumbled under her breath

"... Harder Dave! Harder!!"

She added two additional fingers and viciously rubbed the swollen nob of her clit.

"That's the spot! Right there...". She was so close. "Dave!!" her legs spreaded wide open as Mindy tended to her very wet slit. She grabbed a pillow and bit down on it hard. "Fuuuuuucckkkk" she screamed, muffled by the pillow as she orgasmed explosively. After what seemed like hours she looked between her legs. The sheets were a wonderful blend of sweat and cum.

"Shit, that was good". She whispered as she pulled the duvet over her gorgeous body. She drifted of to sleep wishing Dave was in the bed with her. Oh well, she could scold him in the morning. And possibly fuck him. Maybe not the second yet. Well, a girl could dream.

Author note :I almost forgot, as of today I will be uploading a new chapter every Saturday. If anybody reads my story do me a favor. Review it. Please tell me if you love it, hate it, or how I can make it better. It would be greatly appreciated and it would give me another reason to keep writing. Thank you very much. A new chapter is on its way.


	5. Waffles and axe

Chapter 5

Waffles and Axe

Mindy woke up feeling really good ;the previous night was proof of that. She got out of bed and stretched her beautiful body, in the nude of course, mentally begging for Dave to come in and catch her in the act. Then she thought of something even better. She, grabbed her panties from the floor and opened Dave's closet smiling like a mad woman. Having "borrowed" the items she needed, she quickly found out that there was another bathroom in Dave's room. 'Great' she thought beaming. 'Can't take the chance of spoiling the surprise by having him see me down the hallway'.

With that she excitingly ran into the bedroom's bathroom to freshen up.

Dave, had been up for two hours. He had no choice, that couch was extremely uncomfortable when it came to spending the whole motherfucking night on it. On the plus side, getting up early had given him enough time to prepare a great breakfast for his guest. Mindy would be so happy with it. She was already drop-dead gorgeous to him, but when she smiled she became a woman he would kill for. He felt his lower member harden as he thought of her. 'Goddamn it, behave Dave!! She is your best friend for fuck sake. It's bad enough that you jerked off to her last night. You even let out a loud groan ;thank God every single room in the apartment was soundproof'.

He refilled his coffee and continued reading the latest Batman Who Laughs issue.

Mindy was really excited as she walked out of the room. What would Dave think of the outfit? Would he be really turned on? Would he drool like a hungry wolf over her? Or would she have to make a move? Either way she was going to enjoy it. Once she was in the hallway it hit her... What if he didn't want her? What if, he was beating the meat thinking of someone else last night? What if, she'd been friendzoned long before she ever tried anything? Granted, she hadn't given any thought to the 'girlfriend' thing, she didn't know if she wanted to be his girlfriend, but what she did know, is that she had missed him dearly, she wanted to find a solution to this Goddess deal together, killing scumbags just like old times. She also wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't scream anymore. It wasn't like she was a kid anymore;she was 19 and he was 24... And really, REALLY good looking. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a gigantic battle axe resting on a custom base. She immediately walked over to it. She hadn't noticed it last night when she crossed the hallway. It was dark and she had more burning things to tend to... Mindy smiled at that memory. It didn't take her long to realise this was an exact replica of the Mandy axe from the movie. God, Nicolas Cage kicked so much ass with it. The monstrous axe was all made of steel including the handle and had a blade like a Pulaski axe on steroids. At the base of the handle, there was another small but vicious looking blade, like a spear. Mindy picked the axe up, it was quite heavy but awesome. She touched the blade and immediately cut herself ;Sharp too, she thought. Then she looked for the name in the handle. In the movie the maker had named his axe after his girlfriend :Mandy.

Mindy flipped the weapon to the side to see the name... And that was when she almost dropped the weapon. The axe was a fully functional replica of the movie. With one exception. The name on the handle didn't read MANDY...

It read MINDY.

Mindy run her fingers across the letters just to verify they were actually there. After a couple of minutes she put the axe back and walked towards the kitchen, half crazed with excitement. Now she knew she would try it, no matter what. Naming that beast of a weapon after her, showed Mindy that Dave did in fact had feelings for her. Whether sexual or not.

"Morning" she said while struggling not to smile. A struggle that was quickly abandoned when Dave turned to look at her.

Dave blinked enough to make sure his eyes were adjusting correctly. Mindy was standing in front of him wearing only her panties and one of his 'I love DC' oversized t-shirts. Holly shit, if he was hard a moment ago, now his dick was strong enough to smash through solid concrete...

"Mmmm-orning Mindy" he was all he was able to get out. Mindy grinned,she decided to twist the knife some more. "I hope you don't mind, I just didn't bring any other clothes so I borrowed one of your shirts. Is that OK?"

Dave's frantic head nodding said it all. Mindy also able to catch glimpses of his torso as he was only wearing his trousers and a green robe.

"Of course it's ok, what's mine is yours". God his pants were getting incredibly tight... Change of subject was needed.

"Ready for breakfast?" he mumbled without being able to take his eyes of her. Mindy, of course, noticed that and she loved it. "Sure" she said, taking a sit across him. Dave served waffles and ice cream with freshly squished orange juice. And as expected, Mindy was over the motherfucking moon.

"Waffles!! Dave, I officially love you for eternity!" She sqiled as she dove in.

" Good "Dave said while refilling his mug with coffee.

" That's gonna help, when you go into a killing frenzy.

"What?"

"Later... Well, aren't you gonna ask your questions?" he quipped smiling

"Well yes..."

"Shoot then"

"How did you learn to fight like that? I know my training didn't have these moves in it?"

Dave chuckled" What, you didn't like it? "

" Not what I said ass!! You were decent, just answer the motherfucking question!" Mindy growled blussing. In reality she was blussing because Dave wasn't decent. He was fucking spectacular. And just the thought of him slicing and dicing scumbags was one hell of a turn on. Not that she would tell Dave that though.

"OK miss Blussy" Dave said obviously relishing Mindy's uncomfortable state. He continued ignoring the glaring beauty. "It's a bit of your training, mixed with Krav Maga. I have been taking classes since you left. Expensive, but really really helpful."

Mindy was kind of impressed with Dave's precision to stay active and capable crime fighter. Which immediately brought her to her next question.

" Why did you get back into costume? Aren't you a cop now? "

" I knew you would be watching " Dave laughed.

"To answer your question I am not a cop anymore... I still have connections but I got fired. "

Mindy blinked in amazement." You got fired?! YOU?? What did you do?

"Exessive violence" he replied. He quickly continued ;"I wasn't all there when you left... Even with Valerie. At first it was all OK... Then some asshole had to go and kill Marty when he was visiting me from Harvard. That killed a part of me too. Marty was my oldest friend, he given up in all this shit."

Tears where clearly visible in Dave's eyes

" He was just a lawyer visiting his cop friend. It was no big secret I was Kick-Ass. It practically had been all over MySpace. So after two days I drove him back to the airport and just as he was getting out my car, an arrow tore through his jugular... I never saw who had the bow... I just kept my hand on his neck trying to stop the bleeding... He was dead before the ambulance could arrive. "

" Dave... "Mindy tried holding back her own tears. She liked Marty. If it hadn't been for him and Todd she would be long dead by Mother Russia. Dave kept going

" Soon any emotion of grief took a back seat to rage. I started being extremely cruel to any criminals. And finally had even more respect for what you do... There's no turning scumbags into good people. Some of them just need to be put down. So, when that archer made his appearance we arrested him. I almost beat him to death in the interrogation chair. He said that he was with the Goddess and that I would die. With that I broke his neck in the chair. Marcus could keep me out of prison but I lost my job. So I started going out nights again. "

" Dave, that's why I am here. "

Mindy cut in

" I was in Sao Paolo when one of them assassin scumbags tried to kill me. "

" Well " Dave said

"... That explains the plethora of assholes hitting every one of your safehouses." Mindy put down a waffle loaded fork and looked at Dave.

"Those cocksucking, dickless, bastards blew up all of my fucking safehouses!! We need to find them and make them curse the day the crawled out of their mother's pussy lips."

Dave suddenly got on his feet and got an arm's length away from Mindy."

" The fuck Dave? She asked confused.

" OK please don't stab me, but it was me who blew up the safe houses. "

he said rather quickly and sprinted, through the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Fucking whaaaaaat? Get back here you fucking prick!!!"Mindy roared as she flew pass the table and gave chase with predatory rage.

Dave had already locked the bathroom door and cowered in the bath tub.

" Dave you fucking wanker get out of there and talk to me and maybe I'll end you without pain."

" Never gonna happen shorty... Not until you calmed down." he countered

Mindy was fuming "You mother..." then her voice died down and all that could be heard was he steps down the hall. Then Dave heard her voice again but this time was even scarier. And it scared him because she was speaking sweetly and soothingly. "Dave..." she said and Dave could actually hear her smiling. "... Would you please open the door so we can talk like civilized human beings."

He didn't answer. Mindy continued "If you don't let me in, I'm gonna smash the door into matchsticks with a really awesome axe that has my name on it, before I chop your fucking head off."

Without a warning she started swinging the axe into the door.

"Mindy stop!!"

"Not listening" The door didn't look so good as bits and pieces of it were shooting all over the nice bathroom.

"Mindy pleace calm down and let me explain!"

There was now a huge hole in the door and Mindy looked through it, giving Dave an evil smile before she put her hand through it and unlocked the door.

"Any last words Kick-Asshole?"

"Um... Your tits look amazing?"

Mindy smiled and blushed at the same time.

"OK speak" She said

"Well the other night I killed an assassin in my dad's apartment... She was dressed just like you and at first climbed on top of me and tried to hump the shit out of me."

Mindy glared and raised the axe again so Dave just spoke faster "but then she tried to stab me so I slited her throat... Then I saw on the hidden cameras that the same motherfuckers that work for the Goddess had raided all the safe houses and collecting information and weapons. I couldn't let them do that of course. So I blew them to kingdom come. "

Mindy lowered the axe." So... You've blown the safe houses to kill those fucks? "

" Yes "Dave said

" Body count? "she pushed

" 125"

"WHAT?"

Dave got up and looked into her blue eyes. "Mindy I'm not the same Kick-Ass you remember. I mean I'm still that guy but I wanted to leave that pussy behind. I'm doing what it's necessary. I'm killing scumbags like you do. And if blowing your safe houses purged the word from 125 pieces of shit then I'm all for it. I know they were yours bur I did what I had to do... So if you want to chop my head off with the MINDY axe go ahead. "

Mindy was speechless. She had never seen Dave so concentrated on his mission. He was killing, he was making hard calls without any remorse and she fucking loved it. The old Dave was her best friend. This Dave was something more... The more she looked at him the more she knew that he was her ideal partner for crime fighting... The more he listened to him the more impressed she became with his progress. The more he looked at her like that the wetter she became...

"Well OK" she finally was able to say. "But you need to make it up to me for blowing up all that I had left".

Dave grinned and pulled his robe off. Mindy's eyes suddenly sparkled as she looked Dave up and down.

" Well , let's see if I can remedy that." he said as he pressed his hot lips onto hers.

Author note :Hey guys, sorry for the delay... Please review


	6. Wet

Chapter 6

Wet

'Holly shit on a stick!!' Mindy thought. 'I didn't expect things to escalate so quickly... I only meant to give him a punch the shoulder and a playful peck on the lips just for the hell of it. But then he took of his robe and my mouth immediately started watering up. His thin but muscular body was in front of me in all it's glory. Well from the waist up at least. I could not take my eyes of his torso, which in addition to the muscles had a couple of nasty - looking scars. First one was right above his liver and looked like a bullet wound,while the other one was a thin, long one that went right beside his left nipple. They turned me on even more ;they gave him a sexy battle worn look. God could I get any more aroused?

My answer quickly came, (pun in-fucking-tented) when he glued his mouth onto mine. You didn't misread... He fucking kissed me and kept his lips on mine for at least a minute. Then I felt his hot tongue, licking my lips and I hesitantly opened my mouth. And that was when, I FUCKIN MELTED into the kiss... I didn't even know why it felt so good, I just knew that having his tongue go on a licking rampage into my mouth was hot as fuck. So I tried to copy his movements and lick his tongue as well... And thank fuck I did because it was absolutely heaven!!

I let the MINDY axe drop in the tub and then I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing them up to play with his hair ;I was starting to really like his BJ-from-Wolfenstein haircut. He moaned into the kiss and quickly withdrew himself from me.

"Why did you aaaaahhhh..." I made to complain but he quickly swept me of my feet, scooping me up in his arms.

"You bastard." I purred as I snuggled into his chest as he, moved pass the destroyed door and carried me to the bedroom.

I was actually trembling with anticipation as my panties were getting wetter and wetter by the minute. I think Dave noticed...

"Whoa girl, you are leaking all over me." he said with a seductive voice before dumping me on the bed. I quickly took of the shirt I was wearing lying there,topless in 'a little mermaid' pose, wearing only my black knickers. Ariel, eat your fucking heart out.

" What are you gonna do about it Kick-Ass?" I asked seductively

Dave pulled of his pants leaving only his boxers on.

"I could think of a couple of things Hit Girl."

I couldn't take it anymore!!

"Quit with the wordplay and start with the foreplay you cunt!" I growled. The asshole just smirked and climbed onto the enormous bed.

He started kissing me with an animalistic ferocity... Like a hungry lion that found a gazelle. I moaned loudly into his mouth, clawing at his back, desperately trying to pull him closer. I was so turned on. I really wanted to feel his body against mine so badly. And he didn't disappoint, as he grabbed me and and held me tight, practically squishing my boobs on his chest, as he deepened his kisses. Fuck, his kisses were so passionate, so filled with emotion... Then he moved down to my nipples ,wich were so hard, they could cut through diamonds.

"Oh Dave..." I moaned breathlessly as he took my left nipple into his mouth while teasing my right with his thumb. God I wanted this for so fucking long! Dave continued sweetly torturing me as my nipples were getting all the more sensitive. Then he pinched them. Hard.

I felt a sudden wave of pleasure shooting into my brain through my tits.

"Aaaaa!!"

"You okay?."

"Dave...do that again"

"As you wish".

Dave pinched her nipples again, only this time he swirled the tip of each nipple with his tongue. The feeling was unreal...

"Oh Fuck!!" I screamed. He then proceeded to move his tongue down my stomach, and finally kissing me inner thighs. I suddenly felt self cautious. No man had seen me down there. What if he didn't like it. I felt my soaking wet panties slip off and being tossed across the room. Now I was really getting horny as well as nervous. The latter seized to exist when he kissed me... Right in the middle of my pussy lips. I felt a sudden rush of pleasure like electricity had gone through me. Then he kissed again and again and again.

I was having trouble remaining still. I was moaning like a bitch in the heat. Oh God!! Those lips of his... That tongue... Tongue? Holly fuck, he was pushing his tongue in my pussy now!!

"Oh fuck, fuck don't stop Dave!! Never stop!!! Lick my fucking cunt clean!!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. I didn't even know where all this was coming from and to be honest I didn't give two shits.

My body was being worshiped by the guy I wanted and I was relishing it. As Dave was literally French kissing my pussy I was coming dangerously close to an orgasm. But this one felt different. It wasn't like the orgasm my dildo or my fingers had once caused...

God this was so much stronger. Then the bastard started licking on my clit and I knew it was a done deal. My moans of ecstasy were getting louder and louder... Then I felt something else. Something bad. I tried to warn him but my voice came out like broken in whimper.

"aaah... Dave please... Oh God!!... I need the bathroom... FUCK! I'm gonna... Oh YEEEEEESSS!! Piss myself... YES, YES YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!" The shocks were tearing me apart and I was loving every minute of it. Dave rested his head on my pelvis and looked at me for a few seconds. I could barely breath.

Then the son of a bitch smiled and dove right back in, pumping two of his fingers faster inside me while taking my clitoris into his mouth. Needless to say, that sent my body to overdrive and straight over the edge.

"Daaaaaaaaaavvveeeeeeee!!! YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIITCHH!!" I screamed as I felt myself coming. "MOTHERFUCKING FUUUUUUCKKK!!!"

Hot fluids shot into his mouth, like a fire hoze. I did know they would come out of me with such force. Dave pulled away, and started rubbing my clit really fast making my cunt shoot my juices everywhere, and I mean everywhere as I screamed in pleasure while grabbing the bed bars.

"YES, YES, YESSSS!!" I screamed as the waves finally died down. My legs were jelly, my crotch was tingly and my clit was on fucking fire... I looked at Dave and his whole body was covered in my fluids. I blushed.

"I told you, you should have let me use the bathroom."

"God Mindy..."

"I'm sorry I..."

"What are you sorry about this was the most sexy thing I've ever seen."

I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I got so excited I pissed myself. Well not only myself..." I said as I motioned towards the soaked mattress and him.

Right then he grabbed and kissed me deeply.

"Mindy" he said practically eating me, with his eyes "that wasn't pee... You just sqirted out your orgasm... Rather hard may I add."

I looked at Dave and then at his chest, he was covered with this stuff. But he had a point... It wasn't pee.

"So I'm a squirter aren't I?" I asked seductively, blushing like mad.

Dave smiled and gave my lips a lick. "That, you are".

"Well" I said, much hand going into his shorts "how about you?"

"I'm literally in your hands beautiful" he quipped.

I giggled as I pulled his dick of his boxers and started stroking it... God I was so wound up. I wanted to make him feel as good as he did me. So I drew ideas from all the porn I had seen and started stroking him. He rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

I was beaming... I had made him breathe heavily. God I realized that I had him in my hands, controlling him like a puppet. I FUCKIN LOVED it. "Let's step things up shall we?" I said seductively

Dave's moan (God his moans are sexy) gave me my answer. I rubbed the tip of his shaft with my thumb and gave it a gentle lick. "Mindy..." he tried.

"What was that, Dave?" I playfully asked.

"Please... Keep going."

Now I don't know if it was the word please, or the fact that I loved playing him like a violin but I bend down and sheathed half of his cock into my mouth.

"Oh God!" he breathed.

I was getting wet again, as my tongue went to town on his dick and my hand was stroking it. His moans were coming out at a steady pace now as I felt his cock pulsing into my mouth. Now I wasn't about have that stuff in my mouth so I took it out and started stroking it viciously.

"Mmm-indyyyyyyy..." he tried to speak. " If you keep jerking me off like that, I'm gonna cum..."

Then I thought of something naughty ;I placed Dave's dick between my boobs sandwiching it in place, as I started moving up and down jerking him off with his dick held firmly between my tits like a hot dog.

Dave was loosing control as he wad thrusting into my titts with viciousness. I could feel that he was close but desperately holding back for more pleasure. Well, daring one last step, I said in my most dirty voice:"Come on you fucking asshole, cum all over those tits. I wanna feel your warm cum on them, dripping down my belly. Don't hold back!! Shoot that juice on me!!!"

" Ohshitohshitohshit" was all he was able to say before he blasted his load all over my boobs and face. God, it was warm. When he finally finished,he dropped on his back trying to catch his breath, while I was covered in cum. I took the shirt from the floor an wiped my face smiling.

"That was amazing..." "he said once he got air back into his lungs.

" To put it mildly... "I said while looking at his exhausted member.

"Well I need a shower."

"Me too" he said and picked my cum covered body up. "Too bad we only have one bathroom with a functional door."

I blushed at that.

"Sorry" I muttered lowering my eyes. He gently grabbed my chin and kissed me.

"It's OK" he said while carrying me in the bathroom "we'll just have to share" he said smiling.

My eyes sparkled again as I kissed him back and climed into the tub while he closed the door. Before long, we were kissing naked under the hot water. I was getting wet again, and felt that Dave was getting hard. Unless, he showers with a knife.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7

MINDY

I am practically skipping with happiness!! I am back at New York the place I love the most and getting ready to do what I do best :hunt, interrogate and kill. And the best part is, I'm not alone. I'm with Dave, the person who understands me the most and accepts my homicidal nature. That being said, he's not the same Dave as before;he even told me as much. He's changed, definitely for the best and he's doing what needs to be done. I know I saw him the first time, but I want to see him in action again and I want to fight right alongside him. God when I saw him three nights ago it was such a turn on!! He was just killing everything in sight, without a hint of mercy or hesitation. Holly shit, he does that again, I'm so gonna pounce on him and force him to screw me right in the middle of the fight.

Speaking of which we haven't gone out for three days since we've met. Not that I mind to honest, Dave is a great cook and we had some... Distractions.

No we haven't fucked!! Yet. We've just been enjoying each other's bodies.

Still I have no idea what this means... Am I his girlfriend now? Are we Together? No. At least I don't think so... I care about him and I want for things to go back the way they were between us, fighting crime and all, with the addition of carnal pleasure. And I can't stress the last bit enough.

His.

Tongue.

Is.

Fucking.

AMAZING!!

I can only imagine what he can do with his cock. God, I'm getting dump again. Change of subject needed...

Dave also did me a solid and left the majority of his suit out for me to examine since I can pretty much do nothing until he gets back from his Krav Maga training. I mean it's not like I can go out shopping, or kick some criminal ass, since both my money and spare suits were in safehouses that don't fucking exist no more. That being said, I have to ask Dave about his income. His cop salary could not afford an apartment like this.

Anyway, back to his suit;Dave has come a long way from his early wetsuit days. His current outfit is badass!!

Let's start from the bottom shall we? The boots are armored, steel tipped, with a built in black sheath for a Smith and Wesson, double edged knife. Moving up to his pants, he favored military cargo pants with pockets on the thighs and his lower legs. Of course those pockets contained Kevlar plates. The pants naturally came with built-in, Kevlar knee-caps. Then came his utility belt which was yellow with a green buckle. The back side of it had places for about 5 pistol magazines, the right side of it had a holster for his grapple gun (I have to ask him about that later, maybe he can buy me one for Christmas, it's only two weeks away), and a thigh holster which had room for an additional mag and his P226 handgun. Front side left, it had another bigger off hand holster which, was for a small shotgun and also had a sheath compartment for his monster tactical bowie knife. Then on the torso, a leather jacket with reinforced Kevlar shoulder pads and on top came a really sweet armored vest which was custom made, with Kevlar, polymer and specialized steel-like fibers. It covered his entire chest, stomach and back while it had parts that spreaded through the arms. It also had various patches going down the right collar bone that stopped at the waist, as for the left side there was another knife holster that was holding his three bladed trench knife. Now that is one mean blade. I'll have to borrow it some time. Then we move on to the trench coat, which was heavy as shit. It was fire, bullet and knife resistant. Of course with all that durability, it sacrifices mobility. To be honest, I can only walk with the damn thing on, so don't ask me how Dave fucking FIGHTS in it. It did look like my daddy's trench coat to be honest... It went down to the ankles, and it even had that weird cape thingy that begins at the collar and stops a little lower passed the shoulder blades. The coat also had hidden compartments in it's sleeves for three Fairbairn-Sykes knives. The gloves were also armored and they had some short of metal in the palm, probably to be able to catch a machete by its blade. Last but not least there was the helmet - mask. The whole damn thing was bulletproof and could withstand almost anything. I put it on and I found out that my loveable partner had customized it even more. There were comms incide the helmet and the lenses could also see in the dark. Furthermore it had that stupid voice changer thing. God I FUCKIN hate that contraption.

Anyway there's only so much I can do with that helmet before I get bored. Dave should have been back 20 minutes ago. I hope he fucking hurries up.

DAVE

Well I really hadn't had the chance to think any of it, but the last two days have been INSANE. I mean, we barely go to talk but I clearly don't mind; both our mouths were preoccupied with something else...

Holly fuck, Mindy had changed since I last saw her. I had last seen her a kid, now she was a gorgeous woman. I felt funny when I realized it was her, like a warm feeling that I hadn't felt since I had sex with Valerie... And I'm not talking about sex neither! Well OK, we did go down on each other but I feel like we reacompliced a lost connection. A connection that I don't want to loose again. Anyway, I finished my training like 3 hours ago and I was out shopping with the money I picked up from those dead drug dealers... I spent the majority on upgrading some items for Mindy.

I should probably get back before she rips my suit apart out of frastration... I hope she will like it.

MINDY

Where the fuck is that asshole?? I've been here for almost 5 hours and the sun is starting to set. He just dumped me in his apartment and left. I'm so gonna fucking kick his ass when he comes back. Maybe I'll finish the job with the axe... Unless he calms me down again with his wet mouth and... No!! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME MINDY!! He WON'T GET OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY! I am sooooooo bored!!

I mean there's only so much comic books a girl can read. I was so bored I even tried reading the Bible on Dave's night stand. However once I opened it, there wasn't much to read.

Because it was hollow.

And contained a pistol.

A twenty five caliber single action revolver. Dave continued to surprise me in the best of ways! I took out the gun, half-cocked it and gave the chamber a wheel a spin. The gun was loaded alright. I was puzzled why was Dave hiding such a pussy-ass gun by his bed but then, I realized that any other caliber would pass clean through his intruder and ruin his apartment... After all, it was a home defense weapon. I looked inside the Bible-case and it also contained a pack of twenty five caliber bullets. Well I guess I'm gonna have to wai-Whoa!! I can hear Dave unlocking the door.

TIME TO KILL!!

DAVE

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT MINDY!!" I screamed diving behind the couch. Mindy had put a bullet in the door, inches away from where my head was.

"Oh quit your bitching,it's bulletproof anyway." she growled cocking the hammer again. "Where the fuck were you?? And don't try to say Krav Maga training because you finished that more than 4 hours ago! I saw your training schedule on the fridge."

I,probably did not respond fast enough so the next bullet grazed the beautiful black couch.

"Jesus!!"

"Oh and in case you haven't noticed I found your Bible gun." a smirking Mindy said

"I noticed..." I said slowly putting me hands up, while standing up and looking at her.

"Did you also find the double barreled sawed-off shotgun hidden in my side of the bed?" I asked. Mindy bulged her incredible blue eyes and run back to the bedroom dropping the revolver on the carpet. There was a high-pitched scream as I was picking it up that made me cringe.

Mindy hopped on the couch holding the shotgun like a baby kitten in her arms and petting it, while looking at me with sparkle in her eyes.

"You just continue to surprise me."

I smirked and gave her a deep kiss.She blussed immediately.

"So..." I said ready to get dressed for the night? "

Mindy immediately perked her head up.

" Are you taking me out for dinner??" she asked hopefully. I almost felt bad refusing.

" No "

" Then why the fuck did you-"

" Mindy shut up for a minute. "

" Come again?" she growled

MINDY

Did he just? He did! He told me to shut up after leaving me alone till dusk. I was ready to fucking jump him, when I saw the huge suitcase he was holding." What the fuck is that? "

Dave just chuckled and motioned towards the coffee table, on which he placed the suitcase.

"Like I said..." Dave said, a million-watt grin on his face. "Want to dress for tonight?"

And then he opened the case

"Oh my fucking God!! Dave!!

Author's note:Hi guys sorry for the delay and the short chapter. It's the test period in my college so I'll be a little busy. That said I'll try posting chapters every Saturday as before. Also I am aware of some serious mistakes on my fanfic chapters. I want to apologize for that and let you know that, that was my autocorrect app. I apologize, I'll try to keep that sort of thing to minimum.


	8. Stop me if you heard this one

CHAPTER 8

STOP ME IF YOU HEARD THIS ONE

MINDY

Holly shit!!! I was not, I repeat, NOT ready for this. Dave had opened the briefcase and inside was a Hit Girl costume!My Hit Girl costume!!! But this time round, it was bigger and kind of different.

Before I could say anything, Dave pulled out the main piece which was the torso. That was when I noticed a big difference with the suit. My older suit was just fabric and I just kinda had to make do and wear my Kevlar vest under the suit. Which was kind of awkward if I'm being fucking honest. But now Dave had bought me a specialized bullet proof vest with sleeves and neck protection . It was just like his own, only smaller and with some minor differences. The specialized piece of armor was made to be worn over a dark purple jumpsuit that covered my entire body, except my feet, my hands and my head. Dave tossed it to me.

"Try it out for size."

I immediately, pulled on the suit and I zipped it up with a zipper that located in the back. I felt something hard going down my knees and shins all the way to my feet.

"What the fuck is that?" I managed to say. I was too taken aback, to say anything else.

Dave smiled while coming over to me with the vest.

"It's Kevlar placed between the lining and the special fabric. The vest covers your arms, torso and neck. So, on its own,the suit protects your beautiful legs."

I blushed at that and I was one hundred percent incapable of hiding it, I think I might have giggled too. Me!!! Mindy Mccready!!! Giggling!!

Damn you Dave, stop being so awesome and giving me things I love, so I can stop with this girly shit.

"The suit is also fire proof..." Dave continued snapping me out of my little blackout.

"Now", Dave smiled, "the vest is bulletproof to anything except a 50 cal bullet. It, has magnetic clip ons to the side so only you can open it up from the inside."

Dave elaborated, as he opened the side of the vest like a Roman armor and slided it on me. Then he pressed a button from my utility belt and the armor clipped shut making a cool mechanical noise.

Oh God I was starting to get dump again. Dave talking about that kind of equipment, then putting it on me was seriously turning me on. As he snapped the belt on to me, his hands being mere inches away from my crotch I almost fucking moaned.

"Mindy, you with me?" he asked.

Dave had finished with the utility belt and had even slipped my gloves on while I was just daydreaming.

"Of course I'm here" I replied. "Just, enjoying the show" I said with a seductive voice.

Dave let out a little laugh."The show? I'm not doing something particularly sexy."

He knew full well what Mindy was gonna say. He just wanted to hear it.

"Oh, don't make me hit you, you ass. You know full well that seeing you talk about armor or guns, turns me on, and-wait, why do my gloves have fingernails on them?"

I wasn't kidding either, my white gloves had purple nails in my fingertips.

"Oh that is something I had put in for you, the nails are a mix of heat-treated titanium and steel, they can cut through almost everything. Plus you can use them for ripping out eyes with your thumbs. I know you love that." he said then he quipped :"I wouldn't recommend fingering yourself with them though."

I went red and my eyes narrowed immediately. "You fucking piece of shit!! I would never do that!!"

"Oh please Mindy get yourself together, my whole place is soundproof and I could still hear you orgasming while I was on the couch."

My jaw dropped open, and I think the cunt wanted to pour a little salt on the wound. "That's the first time I've ever made a girl scream my name without even touching her." he said.

That was a bit much for me so I jumped Dave , and as a result we both ended up on the floor, with me on top of him.

"Listen, cunt you don't talk about that. Like, ever. NEVER, EVER!!!"

"Mindy having your nails on my throat isn't gonna scare me. Not anymore, anyway."

Fuck!! I couldn't even scare him no more. But I couldn't let him win like that... So, I don't know why I said it but I regretted it as soon the words left my mouth.

"Well you're one to talk, from what I saw the bathroom soundproofing has nothing on your grunts." You stupid fucking bitch!!!! Why the shit would you say that!!

And as expected Dave's eyes widened for a few seconds before, a shit-eating grin was upon his lips.

" So... "he said " you watched me? "

Oh shit...

My brain went blank.

" I... I mean... I... "

I just gave up and punched him on the chest.

Dave actually laughed." How about we leave that conversation for after our ass-kicking." he said while giving me a peck on the lips.

I gave him a kiss, and got up to my feet,still embarrassed. Dave also gave me my black Hit Girl wig with the ponytail and I could tell it was bulletproof. My belt had room for the small remote that opened my armor as well as holsters for two weapons on my hips and holders for various grenades.

"Come on hot stuff, follow me" Dave said leading me into the bedroom. I followed him happier than ever that, I was once again into my Hit Girl outfit. I was myself again!!!

Dave opened the closet in his bedroom and pushed the clothes to the side. He pushed a button at the upper left corner of the closet and the wooden wall moved to the right revealing a stainless steel wall that served as a suit display. Only it wasn't only for Dave's suit. It was also for mine. There was a name tag at the second display that was also missing the suit, primarily because I was wearing it, that read Hit Girl.

"Like I said earlier, I've done some things in your honor, like keeping your suit all these years, along with your journal..." Dave said while pointing at a book that was on display on the wall as well. "Last night while you slept I sized you up, and today I took the suit out, had some modifications done to it, in order to have it ready for you..." he said taking the cape out and securing it on me with my trademark padlock. I was speechless. Dave had done all of this for me. I just wanted to scream out of joy. He was too good to me. He then took out a couple of blades from the display and fitted the to my belt. "I had them made as exact copies of your own blades."

There where now tears in my eyes. Dave noticed and ripped off the only item remaining on the display and took a knee in front of me.

"I know you loved your old costume so upgrades aside, I tried to make as similar as I could. So I think this should remain the same too."

He elegantly tied my domino mask on my face.

"Welcome back, Hit Girl"

That was when I snapped. I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him as hard as I could. He immediately kissed me back wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't stop the tears of happiness as I refused to open my eyes and continued kissing him harder. After we let go off each other I could only think of one thing to say. "Thank you Dave. Thank you."I breathlessly got out, drying my eyes.

"Seeing you so happy is enough for me." He said and started pulling on his own suit

"Hey Hit Girl, stop me if you've heard this one, two vigilantes walk into a bar full of criminals..."

I smiled maniacally

"Let's go kill some lowlifes Kick-Ass!"

Author note :Hey guys sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, I'm up to my elbow in tests these days. I also wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and let you know that they really helped me writing this story. I will respond to you, I'm still figuring this app out. Sorry if I haven't responded to some of your messages yet. I assure you I will. Please let me know how you like it.


	9. A hot time in the old town tonight

Chapter 9

A hot time at the old Town tonight

DAVE

I had never seen Mindy this excited. She had absolutely no patience as she practically dressed me in my costume, because as she said I was to slow. Goddamn it Mindy...

When I was dressed I took my bowie knife from the display as well as my three bladed trench knife and after I sheathed them, I walked to the door, taking care to hit the button in the closet and the display was hidden once again. I walked past Mindy who was still fangirling and picked up the shotgun from my bed. After I holstered it I moved to the door with Mindy following me.

"Wait you smiling asshole, we can't use the front door."

I smiled in my mask

"Not to worry... There is no one leaving in this floor except me." I said pushing into the elevator.

"Seriously dude,... We're in our costumes, what if someone calls the elevator from another floor?"Mindy hissed angrily.

I didn't answer, I just took out a key from one of my pouches and pushed it into a key hole which located above the bell button. With that the elevator just started descending.

Mindy just looked at the key, in glee, and then back at me.

" You made an express elevator?? That's fucking awesome man!!"she said all giddy.

I chuckled.

" Actually Todd helped me install this. It wasn't cheap neither. I had to bribe the landlord a pretty penny. But nothing compared to what you are about to see. "

"Explain!!" Mindy said half crazed with excitement. She really knew she was in for a treat.

"Well this is an old building and it had an underground garage which the landlord had shut down years ago. Mindy didn't speak but I could tell she was ready to burst.

" So" I continued, "I payed some workers and had the garage tunnel go about a mile and surface at the local junk yard so nobody could trace my cars back to me. "

" Cars? " Mindy breathed, jumping up and down. Just then the door to the elevator opened. I pulled the key off the elevator keyhole and smiled at Mindy.

" Welcome to the Kick-Cave, Hit Girl. "

MINDY

I squealed as I walked in the garage. It was huge!! It was the size of a football field. At one corner I could see a gun range, at the other a rather massive training mat with punching bags. At the third corner there was a remote control door that led to the exit tunnel. I could also see a couple of cars. I raced over there as fast as I could. There was a four-door black pick-up truck with regular plate numbers. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was Dave's regular car. Then my eyes turned to the large nylon black blanket. I pulled it off and I almost fainted out of excitement.

Under the blanket was a green 1969 Charger!!!Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!! It was fucking RAD!! Upon closer inspection I found out that the car was also armored. The windshield, and all the windows were bulletproof and black-tinted. The front of the car was filled with sharp spikes. AWESOME! I looked back only to find that Kick-Ass wasn't behind me anymore. I looked around and I saw a huge truck container, with a half opened door. I walked over there while passing another nylon blanket, this time covering something much bigger as it was truck sized. However that would have to wait. I pulled open the door and I almost fucking pissed myself out of happiness!! The container had laboratory lights, air-condition, and last but not least a huge variety of guns, blades and grenades.

"Welcome to the Armory Hit Bitch." Kick-Ass said laughing.

I was speechless as I took in all the guns. It wasn't as big as my armories in my previous safe houses, but it was still awesome. There were AK 47 rifles, AR 15 rifles, various submachine guns, pistols, and a massive selection of shotguns. There were everything from Ithaca shotguns , Benneli M-4, SPAS-12,SPAS-15, Remington, Saiga and even AA-12 fully automatic shotgun. I looked at Dave, who was getting his trusty Sig Sauer p226 pistol with a threaded barrel, down from the wall and holstering it.

"So, you have a prefrence Mr 12 Gauge!"

Dave chuckled.

"OK I confess, I am a shotgun guy". He laughed

"I noticed." I smiled

"So, did you pick your poison?"

I immediately looked around and picked a micro uzi and a Beretta Px4 Storm Sub-Compact. That was when Kick-Ass laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Glad to see you're not carrying a pair 25 caliber pistols no more." he said laughing his ass of.

I turned red immediately.

"I had small hands OK?? They were better for me to grab onto!!"

Dave just stopped for a second and started laughing even more. It took me a while to figure out the sexual innuendo. I was furious. The fact that the stupid fucking voice changer was altering his laugh, made me all the more angry. I hopped on Dave, sending both of us to the work bench and then I proceeded to struggle him while banging his head onto the wall. Of course with the helmet he wasn't feeling much and continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!!" I said but laughed anyway.

"I'm sorry it was pretty funny."

Then he lifted me up, and with me still on him he opened a small box which was glued to the wall. Inside were various keys. He took out the one which had a small folding knife attached to the key chain and waved it in front my face.

" Wanna drive? " I grabbed the keys and run to the car so fast, I think I left a trail of fire behind me. And I was giggling again. I'm ashamed of myself...

I opened the door and hopped in giddily, as I put the key into the ignition and starting the car.

" Hurry up, you smiling asshole!" I shouted as Kick-Ass got into the passenger sit. The seats were all purple!!

Dave must have sensed what I was thinking so, he beat me to it.

"Yes that was another thing I did to remember you." he said.

"Now, punch it gorgeous!!"

I put my foot down and sped through the tunnel and out the junk yard. I noticed in the rear view mirror, that the door had closed automatically ;a door on top of which Dave had superglue enough rusty metal pieces, to make it look like it was part of the scenery. God he really had his big boy pants on!!

"So where are we going partner?" I asked.

Dave, typed a location in the GPS. "I've been trying to track the Goddess down ever since that fucking bitch, sent a Hit Girl wannabe to kill me." he said

I found out that she owned a bar that is pretty much a hangout for a bunch of mobsters. We can get some information there and also have some fun. Together."

I smiled but then remembered something. "Hey, didn't fake Hit Girl try to hump you? Please elaborate."

Even with his mask on, I could sense that Dave was blushing like mad. And I absolutely loved it.

"Well... It was... I mean... You know what, change the subject."

"Like hell I'm gonna change the subject!! Tell me!" I said smiling like mad as I sped through the empty road.

Kick-Ass groaned and finally spoke.

"Well I was at my father's place picking up some stuff, when she pushed me onto my bed and started kissing me...She must have entered via window. She never said anything, so I thought it was you... Then she pulled a knife out of her boot and tried to pull a Basic Instict on me. I broke her arm took the knife and cut her goddamn throat. "he said rather quickly. Shy bastard.

" The same happened to my Safe House back in San Paolo. A Kick-Ass imposter walked in my Room and tried to go all sweet with me before he spoke and gave himself away. His voice was different. Whoever the Goddess is she obviously wanted us to die with a final pleasure. "

Then I grinned at Kick-Ass.

" Glad, I got to kiss the real one. "

Kick-Ass placed his hand on my thigh.God,that made me go crazy...

" Oh we did more than just kissing Hot Girl... "

My face suddenly felt very hot.

I decided, I wanted to change the subject now.

" So what's with the drawn on smile."

Kick-Ass, took some time before he answered.

" I wanted to look like the Mask."

I blinked..." Please tell me you didn't fuck up your helmet because of a Jim Carrey movie." I said rolling my eyes.

Kick-Ass then looked at me." Of course not! "he said.

" The Mask from the comic book which was a killer and absolutely horrifying. "

" Wait! The Mask was a comic book? "

" Yes, a dark, violent and extremely mature comic book. "he answered filled with pride.

" OK, in that case you are forgiven, and I really need to read it. "

" We're here, Hit Girl. "

I parked the car a block away from the bar and got to the back door of the building. There was a skylight.

" OK Purply , how do you want to do this?"

"Call me Purply again and I will rip your fucking balls off!!" I growled.

Then I had an idea... "I'll go through the skylight, and you go in heavy, through the door."

Kick-Ass studied me for a minute.

"You just want to use my grapple gun don't you?"

My possessed smile seemed to have told him everything.

"No."

"Why the fuck not???"

"You don't know how to use that thing"

"Oh kiss my ass, since when did we let that stop me?" I pushed.

"Oh fine... Just don't scream this time." he said with a chuckle.

After flipping him off, I took the gun and aimed it at the fire escape. Then I went up... Really, really fast.

I almost screamed out of joy! That fucking thing was awesome!! This was as close as I could get, to a Batman moment.

"OK you masked beauty, you see the fucking asshole behind the bar?" Kick-Ass asked over the comms.

I smiled, from ear to ear at the compliment and scouted the room through the skylight. I saw a wannabe gangster in an orange suit, having drinks with the bar woman. There were also a bunch of assholes playing poker on a very-conveniently-placed-under-the-skylight table.

"OK, I have five assholes at the poker table, and that orange cunt."

"Good, now we need Mr Orange alive... For the time being..." then I heard Kick-Ass drawing a long breath and saying :"Go get them Hit Girl, I missed watching you work."

God, keep saying things like that, big guy and I'll need a change of UNDERWE-STOP IT MINDY!! Work now play later...

I jumped through the skylight, perfectly landing on the poker table, raining sharp glass, down with me.

What the fuck!!! One man screamed, a large glass piece embedded itself in his hand.

"You assholes missed me?" I quipped while drawing my swords and decapitation the two men were in front of me, while stabbing the third through the chest, practically splitting his left lung along with his heart in two.

"Holly fuck!!! She's supposed to be gone!!" Another one screamed as the last remaining three raced for the door. I smiled. I knew what was waiting for them... Tthe door literally exploded in splinters and I saw the massive form of Kick-Ass 2 in all his glory, trench coat and all. I stood there like a fangirl watching him, drawing his p226 and shooting the first one in the fucking head . The other one picked up a broken piece of wood and tried whacking him to the head. Big mistake if you ask me, since Kick-Ass just seized his arm and broke it. And I mean BROKE IT! He punched his elbow in and the bone came out through the forearm veins. It made a sickening crunch sound too. AWESOME. Then Kick-Ass took the wooden piece and drove it, up through his chin and out that cunts motherfucking eye!! Holly shit!! I was starting to get dump again. He left the body drop to the floor and drew his trench knife. The last man took out a 38 snub nose and shot Kick-Ass 4 times. He just, shrugged it of, picked him up and plunged the 3 bladed weapon into his jagular coming out from the other side of the neck. Then he TWISTED the knife and pulled it out. Warm blood splattered everywhere, some even got me in the face. Fuck, I missed the feeling of that... Dave was fucking spectacular! His voice snapped me out, before he grabbed, and dove behind a pool table. Heavy machine gun fire came from the bar ripping chunks off, our cover.

"The fucking bar bitch has a cocksucking machine gun!!"

"Yeah and you have armor piercing rounds..." Kick-Ass said gesturing towards my holsters.

I blinked.

"Oh... Oooooohhh... You beautiful bastard!" I said grinning like mad and drawing my berreta. I fired half a dozen rounds at the lower section of the bar. The woman screamed in agony, dropping the M16 and dissappearing behind the bar.

"I got her legs!" I yelled as I raced towards the counter with Kick-Ass hot on my heels. The bitch had received 2 bullets in her leg and one in the stomach. The other 3 had missed.

The orange bastard hopped on the counter to escape but he shot back, crashing into the glass shelves, cutting his back rather badly.

"Nice kick, Kick-Ass." I laughed.

"Thank you." Kick-Ass growled, stepping behind the counter with us.

"Have we got your attention, motherfucker? I growled.

" Fuck you bitch! " the man screamed.

Kick-Ass pulled an old fashioned blender from beneath bar the and smashed him in the face, leaving the blender with only the blades attached as the glass was buried into the asshole's face.

" The lady asked you a question." he said.

"Jesus Christ, you fuckers!!". He screamed in pain. "I'm not telling you shit!!"he shouted.

" OK enough I said grabbing his jaw making him look at me. "I want you to watch what I do closely." I said. "If you don't talk you get the same."

"I grabbed the whimpering bar woman, which had been shooting at us and sawed him my middle finger with the razor sharp metal nail. Then I placed it on her throat and violently pulled, slitting her throat from ear to ear. Blood shot onto the screaming man while he tried to move out of the spray, but Kick-Ass held him in place.

"Noooooooo, please!! Stop it!! I beg of you!" He whimpered.

I grabbed him by the collar and placed the same nail to his throat.

"Give me what I want and you have my word. I won't kill you."

"Anything, please."

"Who the fuck is the Goddess?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm just an underling. I take my orders from a guy named Eddie, he lives over at 5TH AND J. He is one that knows some of her lieutenants. I also know that she has history with both of you."

I looked at Kick-Ass and let the scumbag go. "Thank you. " I said

"You want to have this one? I did make him a promise, and I'd love to watch you work."

"What??!

Kick-Ass picked up the remains of the blender, which at this time was only blades attached to a plug in.

" Hey scumbag, what's your favorite metal band?" Kick-Ass asked.

" Please, noooooooo "

" Mine is Motorhead. " he said, and with that he stuck the blender into the top of the fucker's head and then plugged the blender into the power. The blender turned on making smoothie of this guys brain and splattering blood and brain matter everywhere.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In all my years as a vigilante I never, killed someone like that. I just couldn't stop watching.

Kick-Ass pulled the plug when the blades had cut so deep into the man's skull, that his eyes fell off. Oh God!! That was magnificent.

"Let's go Hit Girl." Kick-Ass said

I was silent and just followed Dave to the car, looking at him with glee in my eyes, from the moment he started it, to the moment we were putting our suits back to the display in his closet. That was when he called me on it.

" Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" I asked with a dreamy voice.

"Like you want to pounce on me, and fucking devour me..."

"Well..." I said dropping my underwear and lying on the bed "... You tell me."

Dave smiled and joined me, our bodies touching under the duvet, making me all tingly.

We kissed the rest of the night away.

Author note : hey guys u think I'm done with my tests so I'll be uploading more often. Also I corrected my mistakes in the previous chapters. Feel free to read them. Enjoy and let me know how you like this one.


	10. DADDY

Chapter 10

DADDY

Dave and Mindy spent the next two days gathering info about 5th and J. The fucking place was a motherfucking fortress. It was a huge abandoned factory that all cops knew that the Genovese family used to manufacture heroin. Dave pulled all the files he had saved from the time he was a cop. The Genovese family didn't have shit anymore so this Goddess bitch must have some serious manpower as well as resources. The last one made Mindy remember something...

MINDY

"Hey Dave!" I yelled from the kitchen, I was sharpening one of my throwing knives.

"What" came a reply from the bedroom.

"You were fired from your cop job right?"

"Yeah, that's right" he said coming out of the hallway bathroom and into the kitchen wiping his chin with a towel. He then took it off to reveal his perfectly clean shaved face. I couldn't help grinning at that.

"You were saying?" he quipped with a grin of his own.

"What?... Oh right! What I've been meaning to ask you is, where do you got the money for this equipment??

" All this? "

" Oh fuck you Dave, you know what I'm talking about! This apartment, a fucking express elevator, an armored motherfucking Charger, not to mention your suit and fucking armory! You couldn't possibly afford all this shit plus a nice fucking place like this, with only your cop salary. "

"You're just as smart as I remembered you Mindy." he said sitting down on the kitchen table.

I blushed at that.

"Why thank you... You're still dodging the question though." I said beaming.

"Well ..." Dave said " ever since I became Kick-Ass I've been looting drug dealers and mobsters like mad. Just like you. I also make money on the side by selling my thing to bars and clubs. I wasn't able to find big cash from day one of being Kick-Ass 2."

Mindy's mouth dropped open.

"Selling your th... What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What you're so Mr kind of bouncer or bodyguard or something??

I was getting impatient and very, very curious.

Dave just chuckled, got up walked to the bookcase, took out a book and dropped it in front of me, before taking his seat again.

I looked at the book. The title read :Homemade munitions.

"Page 146 beautiful."

I flipped through the pages only to find a chapter about how to make moonshine.

"Oh you have got to be fucking shiting me. You sell illegal booze to bars?! I was getting angry.

" I know it sucks, but I needed the money. It pays really good and it gives me a chance to keep an ear to the ground of the underworld."

I was dumbfounded... It wasn'tjust a way to make money... It was a disguise. A front. A cheap, money offering gimmick. God he really had thought of everything. I was really impressed with him and even more turned on, with his cold, strategic, calculating attitude.

"Of course," he continued, "once my Kick-Ass work picked up, I considerably, limited the moonshine business... Now I ship it only once a month."

I smiled as I heard that! Dave had moved back in to the super hero business full-fucking - time! And now we were partners again. Something more than that really... And then his phone rang again!

DAVE

GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!! FUCKIN PHONE AGAIN. For the last 4 days I've been receiving texts and voice-mail messages from Valerie asking, no, pretty much begging me to come back. After what she did I told her there just was no way in fucking hell. Since then her fucking calls have been fucking non-stop. She just doesn't take the hint. Much to Mindy's and mine, frustration. Miraculously, Mindy still hadn't asked me why I had moved out. I want to keep it that way. Fucking phone.

I picked up without thinking

"What?! I told you I don't want..." then my anger crumbled and looked at Mindy with a smile before I muted the phone.

"What is it?" she asked me with curious eyes.

"Don't make a sound, just listen."

"I then put it on speaker and a really angry yet familiar voice.

" What the FUCK DAVE?!!? "

" Hello Marcus, lovely morning huh? I said innocently as Mindy tried not to burst out of joy.

"Don't play innocent with me kid! I thought you made me a promise. You would stop this vigilante crap once and for all or at least limit it to street crime!!"

"But I did, I only hit street drug dealers and purse snatchers..." I said while smiling at the giggling Mindy.

"So I'm supposed to believe you had nothing to do with a certain slaughter at a gangster joint??"

"OK, you got me I visited there with my friend."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Todd!!" Marcus said, outraged.

"It wasn't Todd, Marcus... Can I come over? We need to talk.

" Fine, I have the day off today anyway. "

I then looked at Mindy." Marcus... " I said while still looking at Mindy's eyes," how is Catherine? "

Mindy's eyes bulged and for the first time she went still like a statue.

Marcus's voice softened. "She is doing well Dave, she will be happy to see you."

"On my way Marcus" I said and killed the call.

I then looked the blonde beauty.

"So, ready to see Mom?"

Mindy just sprinted to the bedroom and ten minutes later we were in my truck driving to Marcus's house.

MINDY

"OK, Dave what happened? I know I hadn't checked on my mom in 3 years but last time I checked she was divorced from Marcus and was living with a friend."

Dave took a second before answering.

"Well they did, and Marcus moved to his own house, but after the threats came in, her apartment was compromised. I personally drove her to Marcus who welcomed her with open arms, when he heard about her being in danger."

"So you are partly responsible for bringing my Mom to safety." I said while looking at him, not breaking my gaze for even a second.

" Oh come on Mindy, don't go pussy at me now. You saved my ass more times that I can count... It was the least I could do."

" Dave just shut the fuck up OK? " I said still not being able to look away. "You helped my Mom and that's something I'm not going to forget. Thank you." I said and gave him a kiss on the chick.

"We're here." He said smiling.

I run up to the door step and rang the bell, then proceeded to hide behind Dave.

Marcus opened the door and smiled. "Hi Dave, come in."

"Marcus" Dave said "I have someone I want you to meet."

Marcus just looked at me and Dave stepped aside to reveal me.

"Hello Marcus." I said.

"Mindy!!!" Marcus exclaimed, sweeping me off my feet and hugging me tightly. Goddammit I was crying now. I knew they were tears of joy as I hugged my guardian like it was the last hug on Earth. Marcus pretty much carried me into the living room with a grinning Dave behind me.

"Catherine!" he said "look who is here for a visit."

A tall Blond woman came in and hugged Dave as soon as she saw him.

"Dave!! So nice to see you!"

Then she turned at me and tears started appearing in her eyes.

"My little girl..." she said walking towards me as Marcus putas me down.

"Hi mommy..." I said before launching at her and hugging her while shading my own tears. It was quite an emotional reunion.

After some mandatory explaination of why I was in New York again, we were sitting, enjoying a coffee.

"So where do you live?" Marcus asked. "I know that Dave blew up all your safehouses, including his father's house, for good reason I might add."

"I know!!" I growled, but smiled at Dave anyway.

"I live with the pussy anyway..."

My mom seemed overjoyed, while Marcus hid his face in his palms.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

I laughed. "How could you say that Marcus". I said teasing him.

"Oh come on Mindy... You're not a kid anymore you're a young woman and knowing you, you wouldn't have other partners, so that means untamed hormones."

"We haven't fucked." Dave said blushing like mad.

"Yet!" I said relishing the chaos that I was causing.

"We have done other things though." I said smiling sweetly.

"What?!!"

"I think I'm gonna finish this, somewhere else." Dave said and took his coffee, heading out of the living room.

"Good idea Dave..." Marcus said bitterly.

I laughed, then I turned serious.

"Marcus, Dave and I are after the Goddess."

"Yes Mindy, I was able to piece this thing together. That bitch wants Kick-Ass dead, and you obviously and Catherine so she must have been an old nemesis. Can you think of anyone?"

"No all my enemies from New York are dead...this will be tricky to figure out."

"OK I can keep law enforcement, off your backs at least for a while... Just try not to blow anything up."

"No promises... I think that bitch, screwed with Daddy's grave."

"They both looked at me like I was stupid.

" What? " I asked." Somebody, took his tombstone and dug up his coffin."

My mother was the first one to talk "Dave didn't tell you?"

"No, what?" I demanded.

"Come with me" Marcus said. He walked me to the garden.

"Some fucking bastards kept vandalizing the grave... So Dave used his last cop paycheck to have it altered, and also moved."

We came to a stop. I looked in tears as my father's tombstone was standing on Marcus's garden filled with flowers and cleaner than ever. There was something different though. The first tombstone, read just my Daddy's name. This one read :

DAMON MCCREADY

BELOVED FATHER, LOYAL PARTNER

GAVE HIS LIFE PROTECTING THOSE IN NEED

There was a deafening silence for full five minutes before I was able to talk through my tears. Both Marcus and my Mom came to hug me.

"D...Dave did this?"

"Yes honey."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He doesn't like talking about it... He said it was the least he could do for him, for you, for all of us."

I smiled

"Thank you both of you, I think I need to speak to him."

"Go Mindy, we'll be in touch." Mom said.

When we arrived home Dave started saying something while sitting on the bed.

"Well that was akw-"

SMACK

I slapped him hard, making his head twist to the side.

He just looked at me unable to speak.

"That's for not telling me about Daddy's grave." I said

Then I jumped on him, sitting in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him with everything I had.

As the kiss ended, I playfully bit on his lip before releasing it as playfully whispering in his ear.

" That's for what you did for my daddy."

Then I said it. The lust clear in my voice.

"Dave, I want you inside me... I want to feel you. All of you..."

"Are you sure?" he replied cautiously, as I answered him with another kiss.

"Shut the fuck up, and fuck me Kick-Ass.

Author note: Hey guys, I know kind of a dick move to save the sex scene until the next chapter but trust me... It will be worth it.

Please review


	11. Two and a half

Chapter 11

Two and a half

DAVE

HOLLY FUCKIN SHIT!! Mindy was like a goddamn lioness in the heat. She wanted something and if I tried to deny her, it would end rather painfully for me. To be honest, I wasn't about to deny her anything. At that point all I wanted to do, was just fucking ravish her. I immediately went to work on her navy blue T-shirt, pulling it off her in one swift move. Mindy seemed overjoyed to be out of that thing, as she viciously pulled my Polo, up my arms and head and tossed it at the side of the room. She then pulled my sweat pants off and pushed it,down to my ankles while kneeling in front of me... I was sitting on the bed and something in my pants had throbbed so much against my underwear, that it was rather painful. It wanted out... Quite literally!! Mindy smirked as she saw my desperation and decided to fucking add to it... She pulled my underwear down exposing my rock hard cock which was actually twitching. It twitched every time my eyes fell on Mindy's perfect boobs, tightly encased in that gym bra glistening with a few drops of sweat.

Mindy gave me a look of pure lust and then smiled, leaning in close to my dick and exhaling on the tip.

I moaned... Rather loudly. God!!! Her hot breath on the head of my cock felt like fucking heaven!! Fuck, I wanted that hot mouth... I wanted it so much! I was seriously considering thrusting in her direction but she would cut my penis off if I did anything of the short.

MINDY

I ABSOLUTELY LOVED teasing Dave... He was breathing heavily, he was moaning and he was desperately begging me, with his eyes, to take him into my mouth. Shit, his cock was twitching again. I took into my hand and it started twitching even more!! What a fucking turn on!!

I shot another wave of hot air, on his cock only to have Dave moan even more and unconsciously flex his muscles. Holly shit, his whole body tensed!! This was power!!

"Mindy... Don't be a bitch..." Dave said desperately.

I giggled.

"Oh am I being a bitch big boy? I'm sorry, how's this?", I quipped and I stuck my tongue out as far, as it could go, the tip of it just barely not reaching the head of his cock. Then I added insult to injury by gently licking the thin air between my tongue and his dick.

" Please!! "he finally breathed. I ignored him completely and kept on with the torture.

" Oh, you are sooooo dead when I get my turn. " he growled.

That actually turned me on even more. Angry Dave was definitely a turn on...I pulled the tongue back in my mouth and then gave a nice hot lick across his length. He just took a sharp inhale of air while again flexing.

I started licking his cock like a damn popsicle. Dave was really starting to lose it, so I took him into my mouth and started blowing him like there was no tomorrow. Dave was breathing in short deep breaths like a drowning man that just got himself to the shore after a month at sea. God he couldn't keep still. It was such a fucking rash, having his dick in my mouth while, having him completely at my mercy!

"Mindy if you keep going like this I'm gonna cum." he said shaking like a leaf. I just unhooked my bra, it had a front latch, took it off and crumbled it into a ball. Without taking my mouth of his shaft, I then proceeded to stuffing my bra into his mouth, in a sexy effort to stop him from talking while also making him hotter. That worked in every way. Then, I gave one last, long suck while my nipples were caressing his balls. I don't know which of those things pushed him over the edge, but he came, while his body just fell backwards on the bed . And I mean came explosively into my mouth... Some of it just went right down my throat. It was hot and salty... It wasn't pleasant but neither was it unpleasant, and to be honest it made me feel so naughty... I could have sworn Dave yelled my name in his climax, but my bra kept him silent. Not that I minded... It was hot as fuck!

I laid on top of him, while taking a minute to admire his body, his muscled torso which was going up and do frantically, as he struggled to get air back to his lungs while my bra, was still covering his mouth. I dragged myself on top of him, my breasts drawing a line from his stomach to his pecks. That drove him, as well as me, crazy.

"So..." I said, purring into his ear, "you going to do something or do I have to start fingering myself?"

His eyes balged as I gripped the fabric of the bra that was sticking out of his mouth with my teeth and pulled it out. Then I opened my mouth and left it, drop to the floor...

To be honest, I don't know where this was all coming from. It just made me feel sooooo naughty. I loved it!I also loved the look of pure hunger Dave was giving me. God I am soaking fucking wet!!

He flipped on my back so that he was on top.

"My turn, you hot bitch." he said with a lustfull growl. While he was turning me on, he also fucking scared me. He looked ready to fucking rip me apart, and while I had popped my own cherry, Dave's dick would be the biggest thing I've ever put inside of me.

Dave rapidly pressed his lips onto mine and I wasted no time, pushing my tongue into his mouth while he did the same. Goddamn what a fucking rush!! His hands were wandering all over my upper body squishing my boobs and and teasing my rock hard nipples with his thumbs .

I moaned loudly, as I threw my head back and exposing my neck which my partner took full advantage of. Well, had I known my neck would feel this good when being kissed, I would have forced him to kiss it long time ago...

Fuck, Valerie was one lucky bitch. Dave knew exactly what to do with that tongue of his...Then he -OH God!! He's teasing my earlobe with his teeth. HOLLY FUCKIN SHIT!! It's like wave after wave of sweet goosebumps consuming my entire body from the inside out!

"Dave please!! I can't take it anymore! I want you inside me..."

With a last lick at my nipples which made me moan his name once more, Dave violently pulled my jeans off along with my panties. He then stopped, looking at me from my head to my toes... God I've never felt more desirable in my entire life!! His dick really seemed much bigger now, than when I was blowing it... I felt a bit uneasy, like, what was it gonna feel like? Would it hurt? Would it feel alien?

Dave seemed to have read my mind because he looked into my eyes,lovingly.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle, then you can set the pace."

I just nodded like a boblehead, his lips were pressed against mine again, his thumbs teasing my erect nipples. I was fighting of the sensations that were tearing through me when I felt his cock pressing against my labia, just begging for access. I couldn't take anymore neither.

"Dave, i need you..." I said, my voice trembling with lust "Now!!"

Dave just smiled about pushed on, quite literally, as he sheathed himself inside my hot cunt, inch by inch.

"Oh FUUUUUCKK!!"

I yelled as my pussy lips were being stretched apart, as his cock started feeling me. The pain was a bit much, but Dave just reached a hand down and started rubbing my clit and, in an instant all the pain transformed in pleasure. I moaned like a porn star on her first day, grabbing his face, kissing him for all I had. He kissed back pushing himself even further while rubbing my burning clit, until he was balls deep in.

"Dave, again."

"As you wish"

Dave started pulling his erect member out and slamming it again, inside me. I was feeling a little bit of pain, but nothing I couldn't handle... I was Hit Girl after all. With each thrust came wave after wave of pleasure and sure enough the pain was weakening. God, I needed more.

"Dave, go faster and more circular!!"

Dave groaned in lust and granted my request... He picked up the pace, fucking me faster and faster while, applying some gyrations to his hips. That drove me straight up rabid.

"Yes, yes, yeeeeees. JUST LIKE THAT!!" I screamed as I grabbed Dave's face and pulled him into a messy kiss. That seemed to arouse him even more as he kissed me back, his tongue deep in my mouth while thrusting even faster inside me.

"HOLLY FUCKIN SHIIIIIIIIIII...!!!" I yelled as my words started coming out like moans.

"Goddammit Mindy, you are so fucking tight. It's driving me crazy! " Dave breathed, as he kissed me again, while groping my boobs, teasing the ultra sensitive nipples with his thumbs, before replacing them with his amazing tongue. I felt like my whole body was thrown in the fire!! I bit Dave's shoulder, hard to prevent myself from screaming but he just pulled back.

"I want to hear you when you climax. No muffling!"

His bossy tone made me even wetter and brought me closer to my orgasm.

"Dave... I'm so close."

"Tell me, what do you want me to do." he said in a hungry voice.

"I want you to fuck me Dave... I want you to make me cum."

"Then let's go deeper." Dave said with a crazed smiled as he started pushing his whole length inside me.

"Dave NO!! It's too big!!"

Then I felt the most extreme pleasure I ever felt in my life! Dave's dick was arching up hitting my g spot hard. I thrusted and thrusted slamming my pelvis onto his while, he was holding my wrists firmly, pinning my arms down while, teasing my exposed neck with his tongue.

"YESSSSSS, give me all you got Dave!! Fucking ride me!! I'm so close!

Dave moaned as he whispered in my ear

" Mindy... I have to pull out... I'm gonna cum. "

I immediately felt possessive. I found the idea of making Dave cum, hot as fuck not to mention, intoxicating.

"Don't you dare fucking pull out you asshole!! I want to feel you... Oh God yeeeeeess!" I screamed as another wave of raw pleasure swept through me.

Dave made to complain but I raised my head and sealed his lips. That convinced him as he kissed me back down and, knowing that my orgasm was running towards me, he did something that made me lose all control.

He gently bit the lobe of my ear while teasing it with his tongue and thrusted really hard into me. I felt absolutely everything. From the sweet goosebumps, to the untamed pleasure coursing through every inch of my body.

A purging heat, exploded at the pit of my stomach and made it's way upwards, leaving my mouth, in a form of an intense ecstasy scream.

"Daaaaaaave!! I'm gonna explode!!" I wailed, as I climaxed again feeling my burning-hot juices shooting onto his dick.

That must have been too much for Dave as he gave me an animalistic growl and came inside me. It felt, all warm and sticky and just amazing.

God, I loved feeling so naughty!

Dave collapsed beside me and we both tried to catch our breath as we were sweating like mad.

Then I rolled up his muscular body and started kissing him with excitement while he did the same.

"Well," I said after a while, "the sheets need changing."

Dave just laughed... "Well you did orgasm rather hard, if I do say so myself."

I blushed immediately.

"Look who's fucking talking asshole! You dumped your whole load inside of me." I laughed. "Now I have to take the pill."

Dave stopped smiling and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're good."

I blinked. "What?"

"You're good" he repeated, "there's no need to take the pill. "

" Dave I can't fight crime with you if I'm knocked up. " I said in a somewhat irritated voice. Then, to my endless shame, I saw tears appearing in his eyes and I remembered. Dave couldn't have kids. Like never ever. Those Genovese cocksuckers had fried his balls with electricity. To be honest I was surprised, he could get it up at all, let alone give me that spectacular fucking. I realized what I said had touched the wrong nerve and I was ashamed of myself. Way to go Mindy, you stupid fucking bitch!!

"Dave... I'm so sorry... I-I di-didn't realized... I...". That was when I gave up and hugged him tightly as his warm tears where spilling on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid, I didn't think before I..."

Dave's muscular arms interrupted me by wrapping themselves around my naked body and holding me tight.

"It's OK."he said," you meant nothing by it. Let's just get some sleep,to recover for round two, and then we can visit a certain factory. "

I didn't look at him, I just hugged him tighter. He really was too good to me." Hell yeah! " I said smiling into his chest.

" Which one? "He chuckled knowing the answer.

" Both! " I beamed, as I pulled him in a deep kiss.

LATER THAT NIGHT

DAVE

Well it wasn't long until we were standing out of the factory. Hit Girl was by my side looking through her thermal vision scope." I have 26 heat signatures inside. Move in Kick-Ass. "

"Aye aye." I said as I too pulled out my grapple gun and fired onto the ledge that overlooked the factory windows.

"You gotta tell me where you got that gun." Hit Girl said with a dreamy voice.

" I don't know if you can handle it. " I chuckled.

" Fuck you, Kick-Ass!! I can handle anything you can." Hit Girl hissed into the comms. Then her voice turned sweet.

" You know Kick-Ass..."

"Here we go..."

"Christmas is only five days away ..."

"And your point is?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it??!!

" Yes! " I chuckled.

" You are such an assh-"

" Finish that sentence, see how well it works out for you. " I challenged. Her voice returned to it's previous sweet state.

" You are amazing in the sack." she said in a seductive voice.

"So you want a nice grapple gun for Christmas?"

"Yes please!!!"

"Ok I'll talk to my guy...whoa Hit Girl there are ten naked female workers here. So that leaves us with sixteen scumbags and ten civilians.

" FUCK! I really wanted to go in, guns blazing!! " Hit Girl said.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hit Girl there's a sewer lead in there one of us can get in through the sewer while the other one climbs down through the chimney."

"Do I have a choice?" Hit Girl growled with complain.

"I'm so sorry but my grapple gun is the only thing that can lower me into the chimney..."

"How about I come up there and I take the gun?" she asked hopefully while staring at the lead that was on her side.

"Too late I'm already on the way up the chimney!" I chuckled

"You fucker!!" She said while prying open the lead with one of her swords.

I continued laughing, much to Hit Girl's annoyance as I took out my grapple and started scaling the 20 meter chimney.

MINDY

That fucker!! He was doing this on purpose!! He gets to act like batman while I have to drag my awesome boots through God knows what kind of nasty shit. He fucking better make it up to me for this. Though I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to stay angry at him by the end of tonight... He really knows what to do with that dick of his. God, I've only had sex like twice and it's all I think about!! It was so awesome... Dave was so giving... GOD STOP IT HIT GIRL!!

I need to kill someone urgently, to satisfy one of my lusts at least.

I pushed the lead of to the side and I quietly entered the factory. I saw two workers and I silently motioned for them to come closer.

"Who of these fucks is Eddy?" I asked when they got next to me. One of them was speaking Portuguese, but the other one told me Eddie was out of the factory taking care of some business.

"Shit, go down the hatch and hide while my partner and I clean the room."

As they were climbing down the ladder the Portuguese chick said something, with a smile.

"What did she say?" I growled.

The other one smiled as well...

"She said :good to have you back Hit Girl."

I couldn't help but smile and wave them down under my mask.

"Hey who are you?!" a goon shouted when he saw me so I pulled out my silenced berreta and shot him in the face.

I grabbed the body before it fell down to the floor and dumped it down the sewer. I hopped it didn't hit the girls.

"Kick-Ass are you in position?"

" I'm just above the furnace giant door." I could see the door across the room. "

Kick-ass continued "Say the word and I unleash Hell Fire."

God he's rough voice was so hot...

"Not yet Killer, I still have friendlies out there. Wait for my signal."

"As you wish hot stuff."

After my blush went away I could focus on my kills.

Then I heard another voice.

"Bernie, come on man your break is up. You need to get the bitches ready."

My rage was boiling as I drew my trusty sword and stayed in the shadows.

" Come on, motherfucker... "I whispered

" Holly fucking shit!!" He screamed as he saw his fallen comrade.

I grabbed him and I dragged him into the shadows pushing my blade through the back of his neck, shuttering his Atlas bone while piercing his windpipe, my blade now resurfacing at the front of his neck.

"You missed one bitch Shit-for-Brains." I growled as I twisted the sword and pulled it to the right, severing all tissue, muscle and veins and half decapitating him. He looked like an opened toothpaste tube. Warm blood shot all over me!! Fuck yeah! I missed the feel of freshly spilled blood on me.

"OK Kick-Ass, now we have 14 scumbags to kill."

"Please try to leave some for me..."

"No promises..." I smirked "Also Eddy is not here so when the ladies are out of danger we can go ape shit."

"I like the way you think purple menace..." God I fucking love when he uses cute names on me!! Focus Mindy, focus.

I was able to to kill another 8 without being seen. Then I figured, might as well let Kick-Ass have some fun.

"Ok handsome, rain fire."

"Gotcha. Any workers near the furnace door?"

I looked at the door

" No just a couple of assholes having a smoke break."

"Try not to cum in your knickers, beautiful."

"What!?! What the hell is that supposed to mean??"

Just then the door exploded, in a fiery inferno that consumed the two men and Kick-Ass walked through the flames in all of his bad ass glory, thanks to his fire proof coat.

Oh FUCK IT HURTS!!! " one of the men screamed at the top of his lungs as his skin was pedaling of exposing blood red meat and tendons, underneath.

" You didn't invite me, so I crashed! "Kick-Ass said, as he pulled his P226 and shot the man, on the forehead. I was absolutely fangirling!! Kick-Ass 2 was awesome! Mind you, I did not cum. I just got extremely wet. But Dave didn't have to know that. All the workers, hit the deck and Kick-Ass pulled out his new toy :An Ar-15 assault rifle and started wasting scumbags left and right. I'm pretty sure he shot one in the crotch and I actually saw his nutsack dropping to the ground while still hanging from one very thin nerve. It was gross. It was disgusting. It was painful. And it was fucking beautiful!! God if I got any wetter a puddly sound would each time I walked! To take my mind of it I pulled my Mini Uzi and killed the remaining 2. We then approached the man who was clinging to life with his balls barely attached .

"You wanna take this one?" he asked while reloading his rifle.

"Tell us where the money is and we can do this the easy way." I growled.

"P...p...lease"

I grabbed his balls and pulled at them, practically ripping the connecting nerve off with my bare hands.

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhh, YOU SADISTIC SLUUUT!!"

"WHERE?" I growled

"There is no money you fucking phycos!! We haven't been paid for this shipment!! We were just getting ready. I sighed and stuffed the man's balls into his mouth until he suffocated.

" Let's leave it like this. " Kick-Ass said, it will be a nice surprise for Eddy. "

" Good call. Go bring the car around I'll call the police for the ladies. "

In the KICK-CAVE

DAVE

Mindy was really turned on when we were putting our guns back into the container. I was proven right when I looked at her.

" Um Mindy, why are you undressing here? Our suits go to the display. "

Mindy had taken of her armor, cape, mask, wig, gloves and boots discard them onto the ground and was now unzipping her one piece suit.

"Sorry Dave, I just felt so hot in here, the girls need some cooling off."

With that, she pulled her wet suit to her waist exposing two really nice C cup breasts. Holly shit, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

My bunns are burning too. She said and pulled the suit down to her ankles while exposing her ass. No panties neither.

Every ounce of blood went south as I stared at her perfect body which was glistening with sweat.

"Well Mr Kick-Ass, how's your temperature??" she said lustfully? "

Author note :Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I just got a summer job that hopefully will continue 2 months or three after summer too. I will be uploading regularly, there just might be delays here and there. Enjoy and please review.


	12. Kick-Ass Psycho

Kick-Ass Psycho

Mindy could swear that Dave's penis would penetrate his Kevlar cod piece and just shoot out. She was already turned on from the mind blowing sex they had earlier that day, and it was pretty much all she was thinking about in the mission. God, Daddy would be ashamed, she thought. But she just couldn't help it. She was no longer a virgin! Well, OK technically she had popped her own cherry with a dildo, a result of her incredible loneliness mixed in, with the fact that she was really horny one night in Spain. She had experienced the world of sex and she wanted another taste... Hell, she wanted to milk it dry, keep it all for herself. It didn't help at all, that Dave was just like the Grim Ripper combined with batman on mission. Seeing him do his thing, made her want him even more, and it wasn't one-way either. Mindy had noticed him ogling at her armored body, and savoring every minute she spent chopping somebody's head off, or ripping them apart with bullets.

That was what pushed her, not to wear any underwear under her suit. That had made her all sweaty and she, was already really wet. God,she felt like she was cooking in her own fucking juices. So she couldn't wait, to go upstairs, to take the suit off. Her horniness and her temperature won,as she decided to strip of it in the Kick-Cave. She practically had to peel the suit off her, as it was rather tight and was clinging onto her body.

DAVE

Ok, Mindy was horny, there was no doubt about that... Horny as fuck! I wasn't one for leaving equipment in the middle of the battle room and having it lying around there, not at all. But seeing Mindy, just completely on the nude, dripping with sweat and a few other liquids must have triggered my testosterone, which hit an all time high. Fuck, now I really had to get rid of that cod piece! Mindy of course, noticed that and after kicking the suit that, now was on her ankles, away, walked stark naked towards me, in a very Halle Berry fashion. I was ready to fucking take her right there, on the floor, when she grabbed the front of my trench coat and pulled it behind my shoulders.

"So silly boy..." she said as the coat slipped to the ground "... Are you gonna join me or what?"

She unhooked the belt with my guns and let it fall to the ground as well. Next came my blades, and my monster bowie knife finishing with my armored vest.

Mindy rose to her tip toes and kissed me. Then she broke the kiss and hungrily whispered to my ear; "are you really gonna make me do all the work?"

Taking the hint I discarded my leather jacket and the rest of my suit, while Mindy was closely watching my every movement. When I was totally naked she jumped in my arms and kissed me passionately as I brought her up to my lips via her buttocks. Then I squeezed and Mindy moaned loudly as she grinded her pussy on my rock hard cock. It was so wet that her labia was opening up a little and I could feel her burning heat almost like a furnace. She wanted to be filled... Badly.

Just then I got an idea and I withdrew my lips from hers.

"Come on you bastard." she said almost puring. "Stop teasing me..."

"Have you ever had your pussy eaten out in an express elevator?" I asked and Mindy's eyes sparkled. I continued.

" or kissing in a whole empty floor completely naked? "

Mindy's smile, said it all as she ran to the elevator dragging me by my penis. I actually had to run because Mindy was running rather quickly to the elevator. She pushed me inside and she joined in as soon as the key was placed in the key hole. The elevator started the upwards root as I started sucking on Mindy's nipples which, at that point were super sensitive.

"Daaaveee..." she desperately moaned as my tongue moved down her rock hard abs and started teasing her labia.

"What was that girl?" I asked seductively.

"Make me cum!" she hissed "Make me cum before we reach our floor."

I didn't say a word I just shank to my knees and plunged my tongue deep in between her lips, as far as it would go . She screamed as I could feel her piping hot juices covering my tongue, pretty much dripping down the elevator floor, covering my taste buds in her sweet taste. Goddamn it!! I wanted more!!! I slid my tongue as deeply as I could, while adding a finger inside her.

"Oh fuck!! Yes, that's more fucking like it!! Take it home Dave!! I'm so close, there's only one floor left!!". Just then the my cell phone which I had placed on the floor of the elevator rang. I recognized the different ringtone. It was Valerie.

"Ignore the b-bitch!!" Mindy growled as her voice kept breaking, due to the shocks that rocked her body. I just muted the floor and, feeling that Mindy was about to explode I, really gently, teased her clit with my teeth, before sucking it like a fucking mento in my mouth while a second finger joined the first. That was it for Mindy, as she came, the only way she could. Every swear word that I knew was fucking screamed into that elevator while squirting her fluids all over me and the elevator doors,when they opened. I immediately grabbed Mindy and held her up in a bridal fashion as she couldn't stand anymore. I was right when I saw her cuddling into my chest, holding both of our cellphones. I took the key off, and marched through the wide hallway. Being completely naked only added to my crave to carry Mindy into the bedroom and fuck her into the next year. As far I could tell she wanted it too, judging by her purring and her dripping all over the floors.

"Are you ready for more Sugar-Tits?" I asked as I started unlocking the door.

"You know I am, Wet-Tongue". The door opened, but I did not open it. It was opened from the other side. Mindy jumped off me immediately and covered her modesty with both arms as three men pointing Glocks with silencers attached, at us were standing in my house.

"Come in. " the middle one said as he gestured us in while keeping his distance so we couldn't grab his gun. Same with the second one while the third one closed and locked the door. Smart men.

"Who the fuck are you fuckers? "Mindy growled as we were pushed onto the couch while one of them returned his firearm to it's holster and sat down,(on my fucking arm chair no less), across us .

" My name is Eddie, I heard yours were looking for me kiddies. "

I looked at the man, he was short with a moustache and a very deep voice.

"What the fuck do you mean?? Why are you in our house?" I tried.

"Cut the bullshit kid, I know you are Kick-Ass and that would make her, the purple bitch Hit Girl."

"If you know all that you'd better stick your guns into your mouths and blow your fucking brains out to save us the trouble." Mindy replied darkly.

"Don't listen to her she's crazy..." I said and Mindy shot me a surprised and dangerous glare.

"I need one of you alive so you can tell us about the Goddess..." I continued "... Then you'll have our permission to die."

Mindy's glare turned into a crazily happy smile.

"You heard my man." she chuckled. "Who is ready to talk first?"

Eddie just laughed. "You might have noticed we've taken the liberty of redecorating your home." I looked down only to see thick plastic wrap on my white carpet.

" Well aren't you something else... "Mindy quipped." You were sent by the so fucking called goddess to kill us, but you don't wanna leave a mess. I'm fucking thrilled. Just then one of the goons whipped out a tranquilizer pistol and shot Mindy in the knee.

"What the fuck did you just shoot her with?!" I raged as I made to pull the dart off. That was when I saw Eddie pulling his Glock again. "Touch it and I put one in her cheek." he said calmly.

"Dave, I feel whosy. Those fuckers gave me some kind of paralytic drug."

" Ring any bells Hit Girl? Is the same kind of drug that Chris Genovese injected you with while you were in the looney bin. "Eddie chuckled.

" And to answer your question, you're right. I had orders to just shoot you and be done with it. But you burned down my bar and on this night you destroyed my factory. To add insult to injury, you were about to screw to celebrate the fact!!"

"That's horse shit!!" Mindy said unable to stand up. "We were gonna screw no matter what!!"

Eddie's eyes bulged and he looked at me.

" What the lady said fuckwit. "

" So that being said, I decided that you are gonna die slowly. Set it up French. "

One of the men took out to plastic planks in a bridge shape which had to leather handcuffs. It was something right out a fifty shades book. Not that I had read it of course. Shut up!

" Bring the bitch over here, I'm willing to bet that she can't move her legs."

Before I could do anything Mindy pulled her hand from under the pillow she used to cover her breasts, revealing a small ninja star which she threw and killed one of the three bastards.

" Some bitches, don't need their legs cunt." Then the baddass bitch turned at me

"You are not the only one who can stash weapons." She said just before French kicked her to the ground,while keeping the gun trained to my face.

"Neat trick." Eddie said to Mindy who was still on the ground with her legs completely paralyzed. He grabbed her and tied her to the pole, with her arms above her head while her feet didn't touch the floor anymore.

" So.. " Eddie said while pulling two machetes from his suitcase "I'm gonna chop you up into little pieces, and take you to the Goddess myself wrapped in a nice plastic package."

I looked up at the naked Mindy. She asked hanging there like a piece of meat while blood was coming out her nose. I felt my anger rising.

I looked that motherfucker in the eye." I am gonna kill you for this. " I said darkly.

" I'd listen to him, he tends to keep his promises." Mindy whispered while spitting blood on the plastic.

"French take that naked asshole in the bathroom and start working him out until I'm done with this piece of ass."

"Yes sir!" French said as he pushed me through the hallway and into the bathroom. My tub was full as he pushed me in the cold water and whiped out an electric cattle prod. He zapped the water.

"Aaaaarghh!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was like when they were frying my balls but the water was making it a hundred times worse. Like every muscle section in my body was being torn apart.

"I gotta say" French said, "I do approve of your choice of sound proofing material. Though just to be sure." he finished and he plugged in a boom box playing rock music. Then he zapped the water again.

"Fuuuuuuckk!! You motherfucking shit!!" Then I had an idea.

"Can you see the headlines? KICKASS AND HIT GIRL DEAD, GODDESS PREVAILS." French laughed

"I may have some breaking News for you Lad." I smiled.

French tried to zap the water again but I moved fast and grabbing my shower towel, I wrapped it around the electric end of the cane and kept it away from the water. Then I proceeded to punch the shit out of the fucker, breaking his nose and almost all of his teeth. Finally I lifted him up, threw him in the tub and picked up the stereo.

"How's this for a headline :FRENCH FRIES!" I growled as I dumped the stereo in the bathtub watching him fucking roasting to death. I opened the door with the electric instrument of pain on my hand. The fucker hadn't heard me, and as far as I could hear, he was playing music from my jukebox. I dropped what I was holding and smiled at the sight of a more suitable weapon.

MINDY

A few minutes earlier

My screams were long and loud by the no one could hear the whole goddamn apartment was soundproof. Eddie must have used a different drug because while I couldn't move my legs, I could feel EVERYTHING. Which, was why I screamed like a bitch when that ballsack drove my ninja star in my left foot.

He had taken off his jacket and was looking at the jukebox. I couldn't help asking.

"Who is the goddamn Goddess?"

He smiled without looking at me. "She's the one my boss works for, and as a result I work for."

"Care to elaborate?" I pushed.

He pulled out a cigar, a large cigar.

"Reminds you of anything?"

I stayed silent. I knew who was smoking that particular brand.

"My boss's name is Vic Gigante so when the Goddess gave him the order he was over the fucking moon to asign you to me. After all you turned him into a dickless paralyzed freak, that looks like fucking Jigsaw."

"Awesome". I smiled through the pain. "So where is that sack of shit?"

"Beats me..." he only gives me orders through payphone. " Eddie smiled still looking at the jukebox as he picked up one of the blades.

" Do you like Huey Lewis and the NEWS.? " he asked while pressing a button. The music came in while he came at me with the knife.

"Let's hurry it up darling I have a date with a hot chick at the Marriott hotel."

The song Hip To B Square started." I like this song "he said while dancing with the knife closer to me.

I USED TO BE A RENEGADE, I USED TO FOOL AROUND

BUT COULDN'T TAKE THE PUNISHMENT AND HAD TO SETTLE DOWN.

" Song so catchy most people don't hear to the lyrics" Eddie said "but they should, is a personal statement about the band itself." He finished while putting the knife in my throat

YOU MIGHT THINK I'M CRAZY BUT I DON'T EVEN CARE...

That was when I heard my Dave's voice

"Hey Eddie..."

Eddie turned around and his whole fucking arm came off. A naked Dave had hacked it of with the fucking Mindy axe. Eddie fell onto the ground screaming, while Dave went absolutely BALLISTIC on his head with the axe splattering blood everywhere, on him, on me on the floor.

"TRY BANGING THAT BROAD AT THE MARRIOTT NOW YOU FUCKIN STUPID BASTARD."

He swinged the axe again. "YOU FUCKIN BASTAAAAARD."

IT'S HIP TO BE SQUARE.

After about seven swings Dave dropped the axe and Eddie's head was mashed potatoes. He walked over turned off the jukebox and then carefully untied me. I hugged him tightly and didn't give a shit about the blood.

" Dave, " I said while absorbing his body heat "we have a new target."

Also that was new...Calling Dave 'My Dave'. Where did that come from?

Author note:Again, a thousand apologies for the delay, my job is really wearing me thin, anyway stay tuned as in the next two chapters I'll introduce some of my favorite characters. Please enjoy. Please review.


	13. Load up

Load up

Well Dave knew that wasn't the way he wanted to spend his days till Christmas... Him and Mindy were staying in a hotel until they could get the apartment cleaned. It wouldn't be anything difficult, Mindy knew how to dump bodies and Dave had learned how to dissolve them in acid in his tub. The only problem was that it was an apparent complex so they didn't want the neighbors to see them or smell something bad. As for the cave, they wouldn't stink up the cars no matter what. So Dave just, tenderly bandaged Mindy's foot, took a couple of knives, a couple of handguns with two spare magazines and took Dave's car to a nice hotel. When they got there Mindy stripped to her underwear and cuddled into Dave. She was asleep within minutes. Dave stuck his nose into her hair and took a deep breath through the nose. He loved her smell. He fell asleep after a while with Mindy in his arms. He was a bit afraid of what who would happen when he would tell her his idea the following morning.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

"Absolutely not!!!" Mindy screamed.

"Come on Mindy..." Dave said, "you always wanted this."

"Yes Dave I did, back when I was eleven... Now I just think you and me are enough. We don't need a super team."

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"Because they are amateurs, and tend to fuck up."

Now it was Dave's time to get angry.

"Don't you fucking dare talk shit about Justice Forever. They worshiped you." he growled.

"Everybody worships Hit Girl you jackass!! I make them look like retards. Like you when I left New York!!" she screamed back.

"RIGHT!!!" Dave roared, "but that didn't stop that certain retard, from shooting Frank Genovese's dick and saving your fucking life!!"

Mindy actually jumped a few inches back. She had never seen Dave this angry at her.

"It didn't stopped a bunch of 'retards' joining forces with you in battle when the Times Square went all Gangs Of New York!"

"I..."

"It certainly didn't stop a couple of pussies saving your ass from Mother Russia before she fucking broke you in half."

"Well... That was just dump luck!! They couldn't even break me out of jail!!" Mindy yelled, but she knew she had fucked up.

Dave then laughed. A humorless, mechanical laugh equoed in the room and Mindy knew that something was building up.

"You know a funny story Mindy ; when I was able to salvage your diary from the warehouse before I blew it up,i read it. I schooled myself to some of your killing methods, and I perfected them. Granted, I didn't master all of them, but you've seen me in action... Decide for yourself. "

Mindy was puzzled. She didn't gave a shit that Dave read her diary, she had no secrets from him. But, she wasn't sure what he was driving at. So she stayed quiet and kept listening.

" So, in between the killing stuff, there were stories about a certain girl, before she became the fearless vigilante, to who I'm now speaking."

'Oh fuck!' Mindy though, she got where this was going, and she couldn't say anything;Dave was absolutely right...

" That girl" Dave continued "had to execute a drug dealer, she had a gun to his head, after her Daddy had broken both of his arms in 4 places. But she couldn't bring herself to do it... So her Dad did it for her. Later she, again went yellow when she had to snipe a known pedophile... "

There were tears in her eyes now.

" So can you actually blame, some regular people, going yellow, when their plan was to BUST YOU OUT OF A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON??!!! " Dave roared, making Mindy flinch.

"THAT AGAIN DIDN'T STOP THEM FROM BLOWING UP AN ENTIRE WAREHOUSE FULL OF GOONS. YOU FORGOT THE CARDINAL RULE OF SUPERHEROES: YOU GOTTA START GIVING PEOPLE A CHANCE!!

" Fuck you!!! "Mindy snapped, slapping Dave so hard, she made his head turn, and his nose bleed.

" I won't have you, lecturing me about hero stuff you assface. I'm Hit Girl! Bringing out me short comings like that was a low!!" Mindy screamed still crying.

Dave whipped his nose with his sleeve and looked at her.

"It's healthy to remember that you are human Mindy... No one is invincible. It took a certain 'pussy' driving a fucking pipe through the skull of another human being, to save your life, before I figured it out. How many times does it have to happen before you figure it out?" He said calmly. Mindy was now sobbing on the bed. Dave kneeled in front of her, raising her chin and looking into her blue, tear filled eyes.

" In one of your journal pages your Daddy had written these words... I see that you you have forgotten them so allow me to refresh your memory:You don't have to be a baddass to become a superhero Mindy... You just have to be brave."

Mindy's eyes bulged and Dave got to his feet." I have to make some arrangements about the apartment situation. " he said and went to the balcony. Mindy stayed there with tears in her eyes, thinking of what Dave had told her. How could she forget what her Daddy had told her? She was ashamed. Everybody had the chance to join up and fight the good fight with her. And she loved that people actually cared enough to try and make the world a better place. So why was she denying it? One of those people was her Dave. He had been through so much, and he was still fighting for good. The Goddess finding their hideout meant that they needed backup. She owed Dave for reminding her of that. She owed Dave for reminding her what heroes were all about.

Just then Dave came in. "Thanks, Adam. Thank James for me as well." he said hanging up his phone. Mindy just charged at him and wrapped him into a tight hug while still sobbing.

"Thank you Dave... I'm so sorry I slapped you. I wasn't seeing reason. Thank you for setting me straight." she said as she tightened her embrace. Dave just held her until she calmed down.

"You have nothing to apologize for Mindy. You were wound up." he said giving her a kiss. A deep kiss.

Mindy was smiling from ear to ear when Dave let her go.

"If we're gonna make a team we need someone trained at first. Mindy told Dave.

" Waaaaaaay ahead of you hot stuff. " Dave said while taking out a dossier and tossing it to Mindy. Mindy saw two pictures on the front. One man with a scar going through his right eye which was white. His left one was blue. The other picture showed a man with sunglasses and a goatee while jhis hair style was questionable. It was a skullet. Mindy's eyes bulged. Bellow the picture there was two red inked words... DEAD MEN.

"Oh you have got to be fucking joking!!" Mindy said.

Author note : Things are about to take a turn guys! Please review, let me know how you like it.


	14. DEAD MEN

DEAD MEN

2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

MINDY

I was getting really pissed off, with everything. Christmas was so close and I couldn't get excited. Why, you ask? I ADORED CHRISTMAS!! But with, Dave's ideas I'm getting kinda of stressed out. Granted, I was persuaded to put a team together, we couldn't do this alone... We would need backup. Dave, had the idea of putting up, two possible members for the team.

And that brings us to the reason I am kinda of pissed off. Well, OK 2 reasons. Firstly, I had hadn't had sex in 3 days and I'm feeling kind of edgy. Dave, says that we should wait until my wounds are healed. Apart from the torn open foot, turns out that cock sucker Eddie, cracked two of my ribs. We learned that the hard way... Or should I say, the missionary way!! Dave then refused to touch me as he rolled off of me. He refused, to touch when I screamed, despite I wanted him to so badly. He said, we should let my ribs heal, or we could end up doing some more serious damage. I have to say, I was actually impressed with his self restraint... Usually when we have sex he is un-fucking-controlable. I could see the lust in his eyes. I had no idea I could generate such a feeling. It really made me feel sexy in the best of ways!! But, right now I had sex only 3 times. I loved it and I needed more!! That being said, I can see that Dave is looking at me differently now... Like... With more concern about my safety, with more tenderness... With more... NO!! I AIN'T GOING THERE!!!

Anyway, the second reason is that Dave, came to know these two men and kinda became their friend. Now he thinks that they would make good team members. The good news :both of them are professionals trained at firearms, blades and unarmed combat.

The bad news :they were, and could still be criminals...

I don't know much about them, the file was kinda of censored with black marker... I did know however that one of them was in an elite paramilitary group of mercenaries called The Seven. Their purpose was to overthrow governments for money. I knew about this particular organization. My Daddy and me would have gone after it but they were clever, fast, and didn't stay on one place for too long. That's why we settled for the Genovese crime family. So I wasn't exactly over the moon to team up with these bastards. Dave thought they were OK though... And I trusted my Dave... I didn't want us to start fighting again. So I at least gave him the benefit of doubt.

About two hours later Marcus visited with my Mom.

"Mother!!" I squealed as I jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I think she's happy to see you" , Dave chuckled, shaking Marcus's hand.

"How have you two been? Mom asked as she gave Dave a hug.

" A couple of cracked ribs and a nice injured foot" I said.

Mom looked worried, while Marcus just shook his head. "Trust me Catherine she has been through a lot worse."

"So ... I assume you didn't call us here for a cup of coffee."

"That too Catherine, but we need your help with something. We're putting together a team. As I told you over the phone the Goddess knows where our apartment is, hence this cheap motel. If we are going to war we're gonna need backup."

Dave said as we all sat down on the table.

" So Dave proposed, these two to be the first joining our crime fighting alliance. "

I quipped, while dropping the file on the table and sitting on Dave's lap.

" Oh you have to be fucking kidding.!" Marcus mumbled.

"Wait, Marcus, you know those two?" I asked.

"I know the one eyed one..." Marcus said.

"His name is Adam Marcus but he goes by Kane... He is an extremely violent professional, we used to hear stories about him. He is also a professional bank robber... The other one, I don't know much about just that he rides shotgun with Kane they were presumed dead, in a shootout with local police after they got off a hijacked plane in Dubai... "

I glared at Dave " So how did you meet these fine gentlemen let alone trust them?"

"OK I have some explaining to do... 2 years back I used to run with my old costume... Although I was using lethal force... I wore Kevlar vest under my wetsuit, had two glocks on each hip and two katana blades on my back, imagine a green Deadpool if you will. " I chucked at that...

" So I was out on a patrol, when I saw 2 men in black overalls shooting at five other guys in a black SUV... At first I thought it was a drug deal gone wrong, so I figured, you know, kill all of them and take the cash, two birds one stone. So I went full Hit Girl and decapitated two of the five cocksuckers while grabbing one of my guns and shooting the other the remaining 3...two head shots and 2 stomach shots to the last man. Then I pulled my other firearm and I consecrated on these two... They were wearing motorcycle overalls and blackblack helmets with tinted glass... Miraculously enough, they lowered their guns and just stared at me... I was like, easiest kill I ever made... Then one of them shouted:"Kick-Ass!! Behind you!!"Dave said. I was hanging of his every word as I stared into his two deep blue seas that were his eyes. Apparently so was Mom and Marcus.

" What happened next?! "Mom urged as me an Marcus and I nodded in agreement frantically.

" OK" Dave said..." Um, I wasn't gonna turn around, I thought that's the oldest trick in the book, but I noticed the reflection in their tinted helmet;someone was moving behind me. Turns out, that 3 rounds to the chest werenweren't enough to keep an asshole down... As he shot me in the back with an Uzi. Fortunately he had only one round left. "

" Big deal!! Your vest would have protected you". I said pressing myself into his chest... Why did I do that.??God, get a grip Mindy!!

Dave laughed. "Yes it would have... But the bullet was an armor piercing one..."

2 YEARS BACK

DAVE

I felt like I was being pierced with a piping hot iron in my gut. The bullet exited my body and I fell to the ground only to feel a shotgun blast barely hitting my shoulder. As I went down I noticed that, the cunt that shot me didn't have a head anymore, maybe the shotgun slug, wasn't meant for me...

The two figures came on top of me. "Stay the fuck away from me assholes..." I mumbled and tried to reach for my pistol but I couldn't. Fuck I was loosing a lot of blood...

"Lynch, pass me a fucking adrenaline syringe. If we're gonna help him, we will need him to walk."

Wait, what?? Help me?? Maybe I misjudged...

He gave me the shot... It hurt like hell, I believed I screamed in pain but I wasn't feeling dizzy anymore... "Careful Kane, too much of this and it'll kill him." The man named Lynch said while passing the bandages to Kane. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing..." Once he had patched me up he noticed my shoulder.

"Fuck Lynch!! You shot a good guy!! I can't believe you!! What the fuck is the matter with you!!

" Keep your hair on Kane. It's just a scratch... I was aiming for his fucking shooter, I saved his life!!

"Well as long as you ain't loosing it... Let's ditch the bikes we can, come to get them later, we'll take their SUV."

They helped me to my feet and into the vehicle. I was able to see a blind folded child that was practically shaking next to me.

"We'll return the boy later. We need to stop his bleeding!!"

"Get out of the car assholes!!"

Two more guys had arrived pointing guns on Lynch and Kane, who were sitting at the driver's and passenger's seats.

"Play it cool Lynch..." Kane said as they both exited the car. Suddenly with lighting fast speed Kane grabbed the arm of one of the fuckers, executing a perfect flip attack and flooring the man in one move.

"Hey!!" the other one shouted and went to shoot Kane. That was when Lynch grabbed his head and twisted it with such force that, he broke his neck, while leaving the spine exposed as the broken bone stabbed through the neck. Damn!! Thank God that kid is blindfolded.

Kane pulled a push-knife and plunged it into the fallen man's trachea, twisting and then pulling it off leaving the unfortunate soul to drown in his own blood. That was when I passed out. When I awoke I was in a bed with what looked like a safe house (I could recognize the sound proof material on the walls.) I saw a camera monitoring me. The door opened and entered two men. One of them had a 5 o'clock shadow and a horrific scar that began at the top of his head and ended to his chin. His though, was going THROUGH his eye. His right eye must have been no longer functional as it was white. He was wearing dark pants and a buttoned up shirt with rolled up sleeves. The other one had jeans on and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his arm muscles. He had a goatee, shades, and a horrible skullet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kane and Lynch. Dead men."Scarface said with a smile.

" At your service! " Skullet chuckled.

" Well shit ".

Author note : Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did... Kane and Lynch are two of my favorite video game characters of all time! Let me know what you think.


	15. TEST DRIVE

TEST DRIVE

TWO YEARS PRIOR

Well I was now, in a bed striped to my boxers, with the majority of my stomach bandaged up at the height of the liver... On an even more dangerous note two confirmed killers by had stripped me off my weapons andand were now staring at me... Well I had some picked up some moves that's for sure, since I last went out as Kick-Ass but there wasn't much I could do with a whole the size of a fucking ping pong ball in me. I sat up and I very fucking quickly regretted it.

"God-fucking-damn, my fucking sides!!"

The man with the skullet named lynch sat next to me crack opening a bottle of root beer. I held it for a while then studied their faces.

"Relax." Lynch said. "I think it's pretty obvious that we mean you no harm. And for the record, that was not your sides, it's your liver. The asshole who shot at you managed to graze it."

"No wonder I can't move... Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?" Kane said while lighting a cigar.

"I mean, I made it pretty clear at the time that I wanted to kill you,i was locked and loaded too, until I was shot... But you saved me and took care of my wound. Why?"

"We don't kill heroes..." Kane said while puffing smoke circles from his cigar.

"Not anymore, anyhow...". Lynch said taking off his sunglasses.

"Really??" I asked, in an effort of humor, "sunglasses in night?"

"Fuck you, green condom, I like the style" Lynch said with a hint of joke in his voice.

I took a drink of my root beer as Kane whiped out one of my Glocks, yanked back the slide and looked at me.

"I gotta say I do approve of your choice of weapons :Glock 18 and 19." he said as Lynch held up the other one.

"Glocks are really reliable and have a more hitting power. However, in our line of work, we tend to go with bigger caliber your nine-milimitre here..." he said.

My brain just spasmed like I was having an anerism.

"Our?" I managed to ask.

Lynch cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah shit for brains we're one of the good guys now, we help heroes and we want to fight for good for a change."

"Wait a minute, where is the kid who was blind folded in your car?" I asked immediately putting my guard up again.

"First of all..." Lynch continued " it was not our car. It was just convenient. Secondly that kid was kidnapped by those motherfuckers, you had the pleasure to kill for us. Last but not least while you slept and I cleaned your wound..." he let that hang and looked towards Kane who tapped away on an iPad and the TV at the left upper corner of the room lighted up.

" Breaking News today a 6-year old boy was kidnapped in his sleep and 2 hours later was returned to his parents unharmed. The boy was found ringing the door bell of his own house as he said that he was left there by a man with a British accent as he was talking to him telling him that all was well. He did not get a good look though since he was blind folded. " the anchorman said as Kane paused the broadcast.

" I told your accent would give us away Cyclops. "Lynch said laughing his ass of. I laughed too, I had to admit it was funny.

Kane didn't think so though.

Laugh it up you bald fuck! he exclaimed as he returned my weapons and my blades.

" What's your name Mr Green? "Lynch asked. I thought about telling him to fuck off but I couldn't argue with the fucking logic : they weren't cops... They were too homicidal, they had returned the kid, although I would have to verify that, they had saved me treated my wound and took me to their safe house so I wouldn't be arrested by the cops. So...

"My name is Dave. Dave Liewziski". I said offering my hand. They both got up and shook it.

"We have a gun shop down Times Square." Kane said and winked. "If you want Vigilante weapons be sure to let us know."

"Why me?" I asked

"What?"

"Why me? I mean the streets are filled with wanna be vigilantes. Why did you choose to help me?"

It was Lynch who then spoke. "If they're in trouble we just save other heroes but we don't offer them our names or guns for that matter. Because as you said they are wannawannabe's. They'll just get sloppy and get themselves killed with our resources. With you however some good can come out of it. You have training no doubt and you certainly can handle yourself. "

" Take this. " Kane said dropping some clothes on me as well as a dossier.

" What is it? "I said getting up and pulling on my clothes, ignoring the pain.

" It's our past... "Lynch said.

" You should know about us, since we are gonna have something that resembles a partnership. When you read it, if you still want to roll with us contact us here. "

Kane replied giving me the gun store card with the contact info.

They dropped me off at the subway and 30 minutes later I was home ignoring the screams of Valerie while studying the dossier. Holly fuck, those guys were scumbags... Lynch was a schizophrenic, was under medication for it. He had killed his wife and had no recollection of it. He also was extremely dangerous and a experienced killer. Kane, well... He was a professional through and through. He ran with a gang called SEVEN, a top secret mercenary organization which specialized on overthrowing governments. Then he wanted out and he betrayed the SEVEN to save his family which ended up being collateral damage. Well his wife at least. They both had killed and robbed a lot of innocent people. But they saves a down-and-out vigilante from certain death and returned a young boy to his parents. I thought a lot about ending them both, by luthor they've done some good too. Did they deserved a chance? A shot to set things right?

I threw the dossier into the paper shredder and called Kane on my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"I think we can do business Mr Kane."

"Splendid! I'll pass it on to Mr Lynch".

"Kane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why fight for good now? You spend your lives being the bad guys and you were fortunate enough to survive..."

"Dave we were surviving but not living. We couldn't run forever. We spend our lives tearing the world apart. Maybe now we can try and help put it back together... We did bad things with our skills... Maybe now, some good can come out of it."

I was speechless for a full minute.

" Th-Thank you for your honesty... I'll be in touch. "

PRESENT DAY

Catherine, Marcus and Mindy were speechless and Mindy wouldn't move from my lap.

" Some months later they upgraded my suit and some of my weapons. They are also the ones who took care of our apartment incident."

"What apartment incident?? Marcus and Catherine asked together.

" Later. " Mindy quipped before turning at me.

"So you gave them a chance..." she said still pressing herself into my chest.

"Isn't that what a hero does?" I asked with a genuine smile.

"Alrighty then killer, let's see what these Dead Men can do."

Author's note: hey guys, again so sorry for the delay. My job is really wearing me thin. Please enjoy and review. Also I will be uploading another Kick-Ass story with some new characters. Stay tuned!


	16. TWO VIOLINS

TWO VIOLINS

MINDY

I can hardly wait!!! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!!! I love, love, love, LOVE Christmas!!!! My Daddy, and I used to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas right after we finished our hunt for dirtbags. Then we would exchange gifts, which almost always were weapons, guns or explosives. Maybe Dave, will get me something equally awesome since he's in the same stuff as me now.

But first things first, we have to build our team and this starts by testing Adam 'Kane' Marcus and James Lynch.

"Well you could at least have kept the dossier, let me see for myself the atrocities these two took part off." I complained.

"I told you I-FUCK!! Wait a minute." Dave said as he answered his phone. I filled with anger when I heard her name.

"Look Valerie, I've blocked your numbers five times and you keep changing them so you can call me! That shit don't fly here... Yes I know you left me about 50 voice mails, you don't have to send more, I ignored you just fine the first 50 times. Oh I'm not being mature??.. You were the one who said I fucked underaged girls to all your friends in the hospital!! No... I don't care... You're sorry my fucking ass!! No I'm not gonna give you my address because we are not going to talk!!

It's not your business whether or not I'm fucking her!... You should have thought of that before, don't call back!!! " Dave screamed as he killed the connection and sat down trying to relax. We had moved back to his apartment in which might I add there were no signs of fighting, blood or bodies. Those two must have done a great clean up job.

" You should let me talk with the bitch." I said soothingly while caressing his back. Dave smiled and stretched his neck upwards and gave me a a kiss. A deep kiss. It was great!!When he finally his mouth came loose from mine he smiled at me. "It would end in a literal bloodbath." he chuckled.

"I can't kill her over the fucking phone..." I said innocently.

"I don't wanna take any chances. Now we have bigger fish to fry."

"Right. Well let's give them a ring."

Dave dialed Lynch's gun shop.

"Hello? James Adam's gun shop how can I help you?"

"Lynch, it's Kick-Ass 2 put me on speaker so Kane listens too."

"I hear you Kick-Ass" a thick British accent said ;that must have been Kane.

"OK fellas, you might have read in the newspaper that Hit Girl is back in New York." Dave continued.

"Yes, but only Lynch knows what she's all about, I was in Panama with the Seven when her and Big Daddy tore the mob apart." Kane admitted

"Yes she was one hard bitch!! I still don't know what she found in you Kick-Ass. You weren't even trained back then." Lynch laughed.

I had to smile at that. I loved when my reputation proceeded me.

"Potential" Dave said "she saw potential. Now me and her are putting together a team, if you are interested."

There was a cheer that almost deafeaned us and then two voices speaking together.

"We are in!" they both said.

"Now hold your horses, we want you to function as field operatives not just our armory suppliers. You still in?" Dave asked

"Yes."

"Good, now despite the fact that I vouched for you both Hit Girl doesn't trust you. Don't take it personally she doesn't trust anyone but me."

I scowled at that.

" So she has requested a test drive. You'll show up unarmed and you'll have to follow her instructions. I'll be with you. If you succeed you're on the team. "

" Wait, why unarmed? "Kane asked

" Yeah how do we know that she won't try to kill us after we appear? She doesn't have a reputation for forgiveness you know. "Lynch countered.

Dave then surprised me.

" You don't know that... Feel free to decline and you'll only be doing business with me like before. But if you succeed in tonight's game you will join the team. You'll just have to take my word for it. " He said coldly.

There was a silence that you would only heat in a cemetery... I wasn't able to talk either, I was just looking up at Dave.

Then the answer broke the silence.

" We're in. "

DAVE

" Mindy I'm good to go, really -"

"Kick-Ass shut the fuck up." Mindy growled as she finished re-checking my guns and my armor, down at the Kick-Cave.

"I'll be watching everything on your tough book. You keep your helmet camera on. If they do something that's not going according to plan or put you at risk, my busted ribs and healing foot want be enough to stop me from feeding, these bastards their balls. "

" I'm sure, it won't come to that. "I reassured her."

"I'm just saying..." she said smiling, giving me the helmet and looking into my eyes "... I just got you back and I like it a lot. I won't lose you again."

"Let's get to work Purply". I said smiling giving her a kiss.

"Be careful." she smiled back as I was getting in the Charger.

"I will gorgeous."

"I lo..."she muttered but then she stopped.

" Huh? " I didn't hear what she said so I rolled down my window.

" Nothing", she said rather quickly "... Knock them dead".

"That's what we're aiming for beautiful." I chuckled as I floored the Charger out the tunnel.

MINDY

'YOU SILLY BITCH!!! You were about to tell him and you chickened out! Well, I don't know what I feel yet. I mean I cared about Dave since he helped me avenge my Daddy,but I have never been this caring to him. Checking his stuff twice and actually saying something cheesy to him was something new to me. I mean I am Hit Girl damn it!! I can't get bloody emotional.

Newsflash you stupid girl. You did get emotional because you are human! Dave did so much for you because he cares, it's only natural that you care too. I do care but I'm not sure I love him yet.,at least not in that way.'

As Mindy bluntly lied to herself in a conversation in her head, she sent a location to Dave for today's plan;Marcus had a lead on some high ranking drug dealers and it was extremely fortunate that he had found out the location from a rat. Even more fortunate was that he would keep the police away long enough for Dave to do his thing.

DAVE

I parked my car a few blocks away and then walked to the alley Marcus had told us.

I turned on my camera and looked carefully in the alley.

I saw about 30 men loading white packets into two vans,and trust me it wouldn't take a genius to find out what was in them neither.

"Wow, that's a lot of scumbags..." Mindy quipped as she took a look at the tough book that connected with my helmet camera back to the Cave. "I hope your friends are good at what they do..."

"We are about to find out" I said as I run back to the car and took two violin cases out of the trunk and stashed them behind a nearby dumpster.

"You are such a dork." Mindy said before she started laughing loudly.

"Shut up! Mob City was the fucking tits!! I don't even know why it was canceled! After only one season no less!"

"Uh-huh..." Mindy said in between laughter fits. "You gonna deal with the roof lookouts or what?"

"You just wanna see the grapple gun in first person through the head cam don't you?" I quipped as I got the gun out. Her giggling told me everything I need to know.

Rolling my eyes, I shot at a gargoyle near the roof and I rapidly accented. Mindy was giggling in a fit of burst. As I grab hold of the statue she spoke again.

" That was awesome." she said in a dreamy voice.

"Just don't cum near the laptop." I laughed

"To late! As you can here I'm breathing heavily."

I laughed as I made my way on the roof. Only two look outs armed with MP5s. I love it when they make it easy for me. I drew one of my Fairbairn Sykes daggers and I sneaked behind one of them covering his mouth with one hand, while plunging the blade in his Atlas bone killing him instantly.

"Feeling jealous yet?" I whispered into my comms smiling.

"This is way to easy." the moody teenager hissed into the radio. I made my way to the other man only to fuck up and step on some broken glass and as a result he turned around.

"Hey!!" he made to pick up his gun.

"Well how do you like them apples?" Mindy said and I could almost hear her evil grin. With lighting fast speed I whipped out the first gun I touched in my holsters and fired. It was the grapple gun. The large titanium arrow, attached to the almost invisible line shot through the air and embedded itself in the fucker's Adam's apple, cutting high is sentence short.

The is hit the retract button and the hooked arrow came out of his neck ripping of his tracea and his vocal cords.

"Apple sauce bitch." I quipped triumphantly.

"That... Was fucking spectacular!!" Mindy squealed in joy. I think I just orgasmed everywhere!! "

I chuckled." Well the look outs are down. Now we wait for the cavalry. "I said lowering myself down to the ground again.

Are a few minutes a black van pulled up. Two men exited. The one was wearing a grey suit with white shirt. The other one had a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. I recognized the grey man. Kane. The other was Lynch.

"Hey Kick-Ass." Lynch said "We left the heavy weaponry in the van. So what's the plan?" I gave them both an earpiece and connected Mindy through.

"Hello gentlemen" , Mindy said "Kick-Ass speaks very highly of you two. I am Hit Girl and as we previously made clear, I do not trust you. So consider this your initiation. Firstly you will give Kick-Ass whatever weaponry you might be carrying."

The two men reluctantly gave up their pistols. Kane packed a browning hi-power pistol and Lynch a 357 colt python magnum.

" Oh my... You two have excellent taste in firearms. OK Kick-Ass give it to them. "

I took out a pipe bomb that was painted green with a yellow smiley face and gave it to them.

"Behind that dumpster are instructions and equipment. Follow them to the letter. You mess up this exercise is terminated. Oh and something else;anything happens to Kick-Ass and the world won't be big enough for you to hide in."

"Listen, you crazy bitch. I don't fucking like people threatening me!" Lynch snapped.

"I second that, Miss Hit Girl, we don't play well with threats. That being said, I can assure you that no harm will come to anyone you don't want to."

"I can deal with that Mr Kane. Now before we start give Kick-Ass the keys to your van."

"WHAT!??!"

"Just do it." I said.

A few minutes later I was in the van watching Kane and Lynch aproach the dead end alley. They held two instrument cases which they placed down and made to open them.

"Hey, hey!!" one of the man screamed while pulling his gun and running towards them. "Don't you even think about it."

Kane and Lynch raised their arms.

"What?" Lynch said to the man pointing a gun at him.

"You baldy, one hand. Show me the guns."

"What guns man? We're musicians." Kane said while Lynch open the case to reveal a violin. The thug took a hold of it.

"Yeah?" he asked in disbelief. Then he threw it at Kane who caught it in mid air. "Prove it. You too." He said cocking his gun.

Kane immediately started playing a great melody while Lynch joined him. After a while the man lowered the gun.

"You know... That's not half bad. Here." He dropped a twenty in the open cases. Keep playing while we work. HeyHey Joe a bit of music for you!! "he yelled to his comrades as he walked back to the trucks.

Kane stopped for some seconds and lit a cigarette. Then he continued playing. After about 6 minutes it was showtime. I took off my helmet, buttoned up my trench coat so I could hide the armor and got out of the van. The camera connected to my earpiece.

"Moment of truth Kick-Ass..."

"Let's see Hit Girl."

I stopped in front of Kane and Lynch and dropped a quarter in the cases. Then I yanked my coat open revealing two Ak-47 rifles with 200round drum magazines. They both dropped the violins and grabbed the rifles. After they both chambered a round they let rip and unleashed hell. They started shooting at the smugglers who in vain, tried to shoot back with hand guns. The carnage was sickening as the high caliber bullets ripped through flesh, bone and mussle like paper. Both of them showed zero emotion. They were cold and efficient. Especially Lynch who found the fucker who pointed a gun at them.

"Did you call me bald you prick?" he asked as he put a single round in the neck of the wounded scumbag and watched as his mouth filled with blood. "Choke on that". He said before going back to work.

"Damn Kick-Ass, you weren't kidding... They really are skilled." Hit Girl breathed into the microphone.

"Told ya..." I said as I climbed back to the van, remask but kept the camera on them.

The truck with the drugs tried to drive away but Lynch and Kane both emptied their guns into the driver and the vehicle crashed at a nearby dumpster. The driver was history but the passenger tried to pull a gun before Kane broke his hand with the butt of his rifle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa you broke my fucking hand!!" he screamed.

"Dully noted Kane said before Lynch reached in the vehicle and grabbed the radio." Hey Goddess, we have a message from Kick-Ass and Hit Girl : we're coming for you. Then he lighted the pipe bomb on Kane's cigarette and tossed it incide the truck.

Both me and Mindy heard the dying screams and the explosion, as Kane and Lynch climbed in the van, looking very pleased with themselves. I drove the van back to our apartment. Before I got off I turned to them. "Well done lads. You're on the team. I'll call you to arrange a meeting.

" Thanks Kick-Ass "Kane said" Thank Hit Girl for us too. "

" oh I will. "

" Here"Lynch said as he gave me back the earpieces.

When I got to my apartment Mindy was waiting for me on the couch.

"So?" I asked.

"They're in." Mindy agreed smiling.

"Great!" I said while discarding my coat, gloves and mask.

"So how's your ribs?" I asked massaging Mindy with wandering hands.

"Getting better... Although I wish that if I can't go kick some ass, we could at least have some sea aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ha!!" she screamed as my hand had made its way into her panties and rubbed her lips which they instantly got wetter.

"It's true we can't have sex. But I do have fingers Anand a tongue..."

"Mmmms" Mindy moaned as she kissed me pushing my fingers deeper inside her. "Dave... don't-don't stop!" she ordered as she pulled me into another deep kiss.

"Oh I'm not stopping Hit Girl..." I said pulling down her panties and staring into the wet heaven I was about to use as an ice cream. "Not for anything."

Author note :Hey guys enjoy and please review!


	17. Double Whammy

Double Whammy

CHRISTMAS EVE

DAVE

I woke up today feeling refreshed but still sleepy. Mindy had gone to town last night... Granted, I had a blast too, but she could give me a break, to rest my tongue. I can hardly feel the damn thing now and it's morning!!

I rolled over to put my arm around the blonde and extremely dangerous beauty only to find an empty bed space. I immediately woke up and looked around. Mindy was nowhere in sight. Then I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. I smiled and got up and walked to the bathroom. I was completely naked but I wasn't cold, not in the slightest. Outside was snowing but it was hot inside. Maybe a little too hot as I was naked and still sweating. I decided to have a shower, while I continued to hear noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like banging. I laughed thinking Mindy was trying to cook again. When she was with Big Daddy, they always moved around, so they didn't have enough time to cook. They only ate MREs or frozen crap that they only heated up in the microwave. I laughed thinking about that, getting out of the shower and getting in a bath robe. Then it hit me like a kick in the nuts;Holly shit!! Mindy is trying to cook in my kitchen!! I better go and stop her before she burns the entire place down. I sprinted out of the bedroom and crossed the hallway but I was too late... I heard a loud smashing sound accompanied with what I'm certain of being broken glass.

Then I heard her voice.

"Goddamn it, you piece of shit!!" I walked in the kitchen to find Mindy standing over my, now, destroyed microwave. It had a hole in its glass door, out of which smoke was coming out. Mindy was shaking her right hand up and down in order to relieve it of the pain. It didn't take a genius to find out she had driven her first through the machine.

"Fucking piece of junk!!!" she managed to say through her coughing and turned on the air conditioning. She didn't opened a window, as I said it was snowing outside. I was about to let her have it, I mean she wrecked my bathroom door and now my microwave, when everything I was about to say went out the fucking window when I looked at her. She was wearing Hello Kitty pink knickers on, and an oversized T-shirt from my collection. It was a Halloween 4 T-shirt and let me tell you, Michael Myers never looked so good, than when he covered up Mindy's boobs. She also had her hair into a pony tail. Every ounce of blood marched south, as I decided to surprise her. However, I took a single step and I instantly regretted my decision.

"MOTHER FUCKER!!!

MINDY

" MOTHER FUCKER!!

I turned around almost immediately and saw Dave in a bathrobe. Usually that would turn me on, big time, but now Dave was holding his left foot which was bleeding. Oh shit! He must have stepped on a piece of glass from the murdered microwave. I immediately pulled his onto a chair and took a look at his foot.

"Oh God!! I am so sorry Dave!" I said as I run to one of the cabinets to fetch some band aids and the disinfective.

"Ain't no harm done" he said while carefully pulling the sharp piece out of his foot, spurting a bid of blood on the floor."

" Except my foot of course... " he chuckled.

" And your microwave I said spraying disinfective on the wound. That made him flinch.

"Oh, balls, that stings!! Anyway what the hell were you doing cooking anyway?"

"Well you made me feel so amazing last night that I really wanted to suprice you with breakfast. I knew I couldn't cook like my Daddy and I can only use the microwave so I tried to make us some burritos.

" But?? " Dave chuckled knowingly.

" But I fucked up and I burned them!! And then the microwave would not open and it kept making sounds and it was really getting onto my nerves so I had a little melt down" I said rather quickly.

"So you decided to straight up smash it..." I continued. "

My saddened expression said it all.

" Well don't worry about it, we can always buy another one. There are lots of drug dealers and muggers out there. "

I jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and in no time at all, i had stripped him of my robe. Then he held me tightly and I screamed in pain. Shit!! I forget about my ribs! Fuck, that hurt.

Dave immediately took his hands away like he had touched hot coals. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You just hopped on me and I went crazy." he said apologetically.

"It's OK." I said cringing. That was when Dave stood up and walked back into the bed room. When he returned he was dressed and he threw some clothes as well as my coat on me. I looked at him questionably.

"Wanna get dressed so we can go have a nice breakfast and do some Christmas shopping?

I motherfucking squealed in joy as I got dressed in less than a minute and stormed off the apartment, waiting for Dave in the elevator. Dave grabbed his leather trench coat (say what you will, he looks stunning in long coats, especially leather) and he locked the door laughing.

"Hurry up your green fucker!!" I screamed in anticipation. Oh God I was jumping up and down. But I couldn't help it!! I loved everything that had to do with Christmas.

Dave just shook his head smiling as we both went down to the Kick Cave in the express elevator. As we were walking to his car I watched again the small mountain that was covered in the black nylon blanket. I had seen it the first time I was down to the Cave but I hadn't asked what it was. I guess it could wait, Christmas shopping awaits!!

"Wanna drive?" Dave asked throwing me the keys.

"Do you really have to ask?" I grinned as I started the engine and floored it out of the cave and into the busy street.

TIME'S SQUARE

I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want to come back here. It was one of the reasons I had gone abroad, punishing crime over seas. We had one of the most spectacular fights here. We defeated the Motherfucker's army and we were cheered on by the people. But then again it was the same night I was arrested by that piece of shit Gigante and sent to an insane asylum.

"Mindy?"

Dave's voice snapped me out off my day dreaming.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here..." I replied "... I was just thinking."

"What would have happened had things played out differently from the last time we were here?" he asked with a faraway look in his eyes. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"Y-Yes..." I whispered.

"Mindy, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't live like this! What happened, happened. You decided to help me by sacrificing yourself to keep me out of prison. And I chose to kill another human being in cold blood to save, your life, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Our choices while difficult aren't regrettable at least not by myself. Because they are the same choices... That brought you back to me. " Dave said looking deep in my eyes.

What he said... The old Hit Girl would laugh her ass off, for hearing something so corny. But.. I couldn't say a thing. And I just felt amazing. It felt that I mattered to someone. Like someone actually cared for me. I felt... Loved. But try as I might I couldn't tell Dave how I felt about him.

I just pulled him into a hug and let my tears flow.

"You know, just what to say don't you?" I said smiling to him.

"I trie."he said giving a me a kiss.

" Let's eat. " I said wiping my eyes and kissing him back.

We enjoyed our breakfast; Dave an apple pie with a side of cheese and black coffee and I, a fruit salad with whipped cream and a hot cream. I positively loved turning Dave on while playing with my whipped cream seductively.

"Mindy please control yourself!" Dave breathed while he turned red and crossed his legs in a vain effort to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

After I licked my fingers clean of the cream (one at a time and very seductively licked them clean) we hit the road.

" OK " Dave said" Here's the money we snatched from Mr Orange bar. I get the tree, you take the decorations. We'll split up so we won't see each others gifts. I'll take the truck back and as for you... "Dave took out the keys to the Charger.

" Can I trust you, you won't crash it and that you'll take it through the back roads so no one we'll see? "

I screamed in delight and I grabbed the keys of him, so violently that I nearly ripped his hand off.

" Deal!!" I beamed at him while I run down the street. The fucker just laughed.

DAVE

Everything was great!! I had the tree and some simple gifts. Now to visit Kane's and Lynch's gunshop for the real deal.

When I got back home, I saw Mindy on the couch beaming with happiness.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

"It was AWESOME!!! I love Christmas shopping!!"

"Well I have an early gift for you my purple devil." I said holding something behind my back.

Mindy looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and immediately started shaking me.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!!"

"Close your eyes and take off your shirt gorgeous."

"Mindy smiled and did as she was told.

Then I stuck her ribs with the needle.

MINDY

" What the fuck Dave?! You just injected me with a syringe?! "

" Inside this syringe is a prototype made by Kane it's gonna harden the crack around the broken bone and you won't feel pain when you put weight on it for at least two hours."

"Oh, that's... actually great by why was it an early gi..."

My sentence was rudely and delightfully cut short, as Dave's lips attacked my own and I moaned loudly as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

As the kiss ended, I got his fiendish plan which made me smile.

" Wanna go hit the sack Hit Girl? " Dave asked me, the hunger deeply engraved into his eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I immediately felt really hot and very, very horny...

"No Kick-Ass, I want it naughtier... I want you to take me. Right here. On the fucking floor."

Dave looked a bit surprised but he knew I was having none of it as I leapt on him and started kissing him like he was my fucking life support. He quickly got the memo and pulled me to the couch only to roll down from it, and pin me to the beautiful white carpet.

"Now that's more like it Dave!! Fucking fuck me on the carpet."

Before I knew it I had lost my shirt and now my pants were coming off;Dave was ripping off my clothes like it was a medical necessity. Fuck, I loved it when he went so wild for my body... I wasn't sure that anything could stop him at that point. When I was just in my hello kitty underwear again, he resumed kissing me. We were pretty much just eating each other's mouths off and we were loving every minute of it.

"Shit, I can't take it anymore!! I want to feel your flesh against mine!!" I screamed as I grabbed his shirt and yanked it open. Buttons flew everywhere and the shirt was officially ruined but we were to busy mauling each other to notice Dave just discarded the ruined piece of fabric, giving me a spectacular show of his scarred chest while I attacked his jeans. Before long Dave was only wearing his boxers and I was only wearing my panties since my bra now decorated the TV.

He ran his hands over my bear chest, hardening my niples with his thumbs.

I felt like I was going out of breath, then the fucker put my left niple in his mouth and after getting nice and wet with his tongue he sucked it really hard.

"OHHH GOOOOOD!! DO THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD." I screamed. The bastard followed suit with the right one. I screamed again. My niples were so tender, I couldn't help it! Every time my Dave touched them I felt my whole body tensing up like electricity flowed through it. Dave continued his licking rampage down my stomach. He seemed to enjoy it as it was giving me chills. Chils that were to die for...

"Come on you cunt stop teasing me!" I growled as he pulled of my panties and threw them against the wall. They must have been wet ; they made a little splash noise as they hit the wall.

"Wow you are soaked..." Dave said looking at me up and down. I knew that something good would happen any moment now.

"And I'm really thirsty..." he growled before laying on his front, pulling my thighs close to him and plunging his tongue into my dripping sex.

"YES!! YES, YES YEEEES!! GO DEEPER DAVE!! SHOVE THAT TOUNGE INTO THIS FUCKING PUSSY AS FAR AS IT CAN GOOO!! HOL-LY FFFF-UCKKK THIS IS AMAZZZING,!!

I was having difficulty producing words, and my body felt like it was a thousand degrees. I couldn't breathe and I relished it. I could see my fluids as Dave went on his licking rampage dripping on the carpet like water. Fuck, was I wet!! But I wanted more. I needed more!! Feeling my orgasm close I decided to add to it. I wrapped my legs around Dave's head, eagerly pulling him even deeper in to my hot furnace. He was just overjoyed as his tongue concentrated on my swallen clit, licking and sucking it like a Mento. I screamers again as my hands left the carpet and grabbed his short her. God a little more and his whole head would be inside me!!

"Dave... I'm gonna... cum!" I moaned in my pleasure. "I can feel it, I'll go full squirt gun on you if you don't pull your head out." I breathed. Dave didn't even open his eyes and while still going to to town on my snatch he reached up and pinched both of my niples. That did it.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaarghh!!" I screamed as my body went into a spasmodic fit. I thrushed and I thrushed squirting everywhere, and I do mean EVERYWHERE. I almost drowned Dave who kept licking at my clit even when my orgasm had ended. I opened my legs and pushed his head away with my hands.

"Dave please... I just came, it's too sensitive... I need some time."

Dave reluctantly stopped and I pulled him in for a kiss. I tasted a bit of myself on him but I didn't care. We laid on that carpet, which now resembled a wet sponge and just kept kissing each other. After a while I looked down to see if he was ready for round 2. His rock hard cock told me everything I needed to know.

Author note:Hey guys sorry for the delay. I want to let you know that due to my job, it sometimes will take more than a week to write a new chapter. On Saturday I will upload my new Kick Ass story so I will continue with this story next week.

I don't know if anyone reads my stories anymore but if you do, please be patient, enjoy and review


	18. Christmas

Author note :Hey guys I know I'm late again, but as I said it might take more than a week to upload a new chapter. I really enjoyed this one though! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please review!

Me and Dave fell asleep like two exhausted bunnies last night. Well, I did ride him like a rabid dog last night and as a result we slept in, till late. I hate sleeping late on Christmas!! Not to mention it was totally Dave's fault. He shouldn't be winding me up the way he did, making my blood boil so much and not expect me to fuck his brains out until the sun came up. Granted, I'm not complaining since I had a fucking blast but still.

On the plus side, being able to hold Dave while sleeping like, a gigantic muscular teddy bear is an opportunity that I took full advantage of, and thank fuck I did!! Feeling his naked body against mine is like little drops of heaven.

It took another fifteen minutes of sleep to realize that I was cuddling into a pillow and not my Dave. Again you ask? Well I can't stop myself from calling him that, so I figured, hey if you can't beat them, join them.

I sat up and scanned the room. Dave was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even hear noise from the bathroom. I made to get out of bed, when a sudden wave of pleasure pierced through me like a one-thousand-degree-knife which completely immobilized me.

"Fuuuuuckk!!" I yelled as I pressed the bulge that was hiding under the covers even harder into my open legs. The bulge, which turned out to be Dave's head seemed to like this, as he grabbed my waist and used it as leverage to push it's tongue even deeper inside me... I was panting like a happy dog, not being able to produce a single coherent word and as I was still feeling the aftershocks of last night it didn't take long for me to cum.

Dave then appeared under the covers, lying on top of me ;he was quite wet from my squirting and quite pleased with himself.

I tried to sound stern but my body betrayed me and all it came out was purring.

I was starting to feel like a cat... A sexy cat.

"You really know how to wake up a girl Kick-Asshole". I said kissing him. God he tasted so good even with my juices all over him.

"Why thank you Purply." He said squeezing my tits, making me draw a sharp breath.

"Don't fucking call me that, or I'll fucking chop your dick off." I growled back.

"Oh I don't think you'd ever give that up." my partner said pushing his length inside of me. The ring of muscle in pussy stretched to an extreme in order to accept the girth of his cock. It was amazing!!

"Yes!! It's amazing!! GIVE ME MORE DAVE!! I WANT MORE! I CRAVE MORE!! I NEED MORE!!" God what the hell was I saying??

"Shit Mindy you are so fucking hot!!" he said slamming his pelvis even harder on mine. I kissed him, my tongue pushing into his larynx while I flipped him over so I was on top. Then I began to ride him like I owned a fucking rodeo.

His hands wandered up my torso and massaged my boobs. God I was gonna climax again he kept doing that... Then without warning he pushed me upwards with the strength of his pelvis till my legs left the bed. For about a fraction of a second I was on thin air with only the tip of his penis inside me,then gravity brought me down onto his dick. Hard. And I engulfed him in my cunt, balls deep.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh shiiiiiiit!!!!" I screamed ecstaticly pleasure oozing from every shell of my body. Dave arched up, while he was still inside me and kissed me deeply, drowning out my screams with his mouth. I was feeling, he was cumming inside me at the same time and that only added to my sensitivity as I came again. By the time I was done I was warm, pudding in Dave's arms as he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"Merry Christmas Hit Girl."

"Merry Christmas Kick-Ass."

I was so happy!!

30 minutes later, I needed time to put my feet down without feeling the aftershocks, we enjoyed delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs, which of course Dave had cooked, I started looking at him expectantly grinning like mad.

" What? " he said knowingly. The cunt was doing this on purpose!!

"Presents, now!!! I growled. Dave just laughed and passed me a blue and a yellow package." These are from Lynch and Kane. " he quipped. I was actually a bit surprised that those two would give me presents. I ripped both of the wrapping papers instantly to reveal two white boxes. I hesitantly opened the bigger one only two see what looked like sun glasses.Upon closer inspection of the manual, I found out that they were actually night vision glasses, without the bulkiness you would have with goggles. I squealed when I saw the note.

'Those can be attached over your mask and all you have to do to activate them, and look cool while you are at it, you just pull them down.

Merry Christmas!

Kane.'

I quickly opened the other box, and much to my delight I found seven little EMP bombs, just aching to be used. No note on this one though.

"Well?" Dave asked laughing. I giggled.

"I love them!!" I smiled while hugging my new belongings grinning like mad!

"Well then hot stuff, then you're gonna love me." Dave said and whipped a huge purple box from under the table. I screamed in delight so much so, that Dave had to cover his ears and cringe. Asshole!

I attacked the paper rapidly and opened a now all black box. Inside it was a cape. I looked at Dave. I tried, I really tried to look impressed but, for the life of me, I couldn't.

"Wow, ummm thanks Dave but... Doesn't my suit already have one of those??"

Dave just chuckled. "It's not a cape silly, it goes over your cape and looks like it's part of it. It connects with your wrists. So when you jump off buildings you just extend your arms and glide like batman. I just looked at him, took out the cape and tried it on. I extended my arms and i really looked like a bat. My loveable partner had found a way to actually make me fly. Well short off, gliding like the caped crusader is a close fucking second. I gently took off the cape and placed it gently back into the box. Then I climbed up the table, like a sexy cheetah, in all fours with my ass up in the air before kissing Dave for all he was worth. Dave responded by sweeping me off the table and standing up, giving me a chance to wrap my legs around his waist while he kissed me back moaning into my mouth.

When our lips finally parted I cuddled into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!!" I purred happily.

"I'm glad you like it gorgeous." he said kissing me again. I hopped off him and vanished in the bathroom. I came back with an enormous package. I was heaving difficulties just carrying the damn thing.

"I noticed your armory didn't have one of those, so when I saw it I just had to get it for you." I said jumping around.

Dave opened the unwrapped box, (Yeah I wasn't good on wrapping things so bite me!) to reveal a Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle. This fucking thing could tear someone in two. Dave was speechless. I didn't get a verbal thank you, but he did grabbed me from my ass and lifted me up to his lips, giving me a kiss that kept going and going and going. Oh crap!! He lost his shirt again. And so have I!!

* * *

After a second round of Christmas fun we were downtown to buy a turkey and other stuff. Marcus and Mom would be coming over for lunch and dinner!! Although this time Dave had to drive as I was feeling tingly from my waist down. Oh Dave. I wanted to be close to him all the time and now that I was, it felt like torture when we were apart. Is that what love is? Yes. That combined with respect and honesty. Dave knew all about me and I all about him. I would have taken a bullet for him and hell, I knew he would do the same many times over. I loved Dave... Even if I didn't want to admit it at first, I loved him with all my heart. As we were walking back to the car i pressed myself against him again. That was when he dropped the turkey.

"Way to go butter fingers now we have to buy another one"

"Mindy..."

"I can't believe you sometimes!!"

"Mindy..."

"What!"

I looked at him and then dropped what I was carrying too. Dave had an arrow sticking out of his chest. The arrow had hit him in the back and out the front ripping a hole in his torso. A whole on the left side of his ribcage... Where his heart is... I tried to scream but I couldn't. All I did was whisper.

"Dave..."

Dave went down coating the pavement in blood. I sank to my knees holding his head. I had to keep him awake!!

"Dave please, you have to stay awake!! Someone call a fucking ambulance!!"

"I've called one!" a lady said from the gathering crowd.

"I feel... Cold" Dave said, blood coming out of his mouth desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

"No no no no no no no no no no" my tears were dripping down his face as the lady who had called the ambulance took off her coat and covered Dave's body.

"The ambulance is almost here Dave! Please don't leave me.!" I said looking down at him and then freezing in horror.

His eyes had closed.


End file.
